Fan from the Future
by magictrix
Summary: Louise, a 19 year old student with a pirate obsession goes to see the sequel on the day of release, and it happens to be her birthday. Somehow she ends up on the deck of the pearl, and embarks upon a treasure hunt as a crewmember. R&R Please. JackOC.
1. Happy Birthday

_Disclaimer - I own nothing of PotC, Disney etc etc. All I own is Louise sighs but Johnny would be a nice birthday present.   
_

**Fan from the Future**

**Chapter 1 - Happy Birthday**

Louise woke up groggy as ever, the curtains were open and she couldn't remember what drunken state had possessed her to keep them open last night. Looking at the clock she groaned loudly, half seven in the morning? She wasn't even up that early for a 9-am class, let alone her birthday when she should be relaxing. Falling over to the window she pulled the curtain closed, prepared to go back to sleep and then the phone rang. 'Just great' she thought, looking at the caller display she saw her mums name 'and so it begins', she sighed as she answered and began what would be a long day.

Two hours later and Louise smiled at herself in the mirror, she would at least look good if she was rudely woken and then kept awake. She began perfecting her look with large lashings of her black eyeliner and favorite lip colour. She had taken the choice to stay at her student accommodation over the summer and this had meant she was closer to the majority of her friends. Thats where she was going now, to meet her friends and celebrate her nineteenth birthday, and get some presents of course.

Of course no matter what she got on her birthday, no matter who she saw there was one thing she was looking forward to and that was the cinema trip later that day. But the tickets were booked for 3:30, the earliest she could get them, and the prospect of another 3 hours before seeing the film she so desperately waited for was making her antsy. Not that it had been a bad birthday, so far she had run around the park in the sunshine like a 9 year old and now she was going out for lunch with her nearest and dearest friends. That was when Shelly handed Louise her present and as she opened the box her eyes lit up. Pirate gear! Most of her friends knew of her pirate obsession, she was obsessed with pirates like Shelly was obsessed with ducks and Jo was obsessed with gravy (A/N: I have a real friend obsessed with gravy but please don't ask).

Louise smiled happily as she looked at what had taken Shelly months to find. Authentic looking pirate gear, not fancy dress items which Louise would often rant about being cliche. They'd received many lectures and the look on her face told them they wouldn't be receiving another one. She placed the tri-corner hat on her head with a large grin, she didn't seem to care about the fact that they were in the middle of a mexican restaurant in London. She admired herself in her pocket mirror and the smile just widened, if that was even possible. She had a entire outfit including sea-worn looking clothes and a real dagger. Careful not to flash it about in public she admired the weapon and slightly removed it from the holder, just holding it felt amazing. Louise looked at Shelly and then gave her the longest hug as she placed the items in her Sex Pistols bag. The conversation continued on how much Louise appreciated her gifts, and on how Shelly was getting a real duck for christmas.

At first glance you wouldn't think Louise was a wannabe pirate. She had brunette shoulder length hair either straightened or twisted up in a clip. She lived in customised jeans, converses and low-cut funky tops. But the most distinctive part of Louise's style was her make up and accessories. Large funky earrings, numbers of beads, strong colours and lots of eyeliner. There wasn't a ten minute period where Louise hadn't had her mirror out and checked her eyeliner. And on schedule the main courses arrived and Louise checked her eyeliner and her new favorite hat. Her day continued on a high, walking the streets of London with her hat proudly upon her head, ignoring the stares of the pompous business people who they passed. If there's something that could be said for Louise's attitude it was 'nobody is going to mess with me'. She was independent and headstrong, or stubborn as it was often called during a argument. But underneath all that she was just as insecure as everyone else, vulnerable, which is why she kept her persona, she couldn't risk being hurt, she had to remain in control of her own life. And this was her birthday, nothing was going to ruin it, not even the packed underground train, the late bus or the fact that the cinema had run out of salt popcorn. Oh no. Because she was about to see the sequel to the greatest movie she had ever seen, yes Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Dead Mans Chest, and yes she said the full title whenever mentioning it.

She sat in the middle of the 5 friends she had come with and considered running to the bathroom and changing into her full piratical outfit, but no, 'it is too late to do that now' she thought as the lights were dimmed and the adverts began. A lifetime later the music began, the titles were on the screen and Louise's eyes widened taking in every detail on the screen, every colour, object, person. Eventually (she was really anxious now) he came on the screen, Captain Jack Sparrow. She looked with a strange mixture of respect, adoration and and wondering on her glazed over face, she saw nothing else except him, not the edge of the screen, not the other people, not even her friends, it was just her, her and him. She closed her eyes and imagined herself there, in the movie just watching but from inside, feeling the wind in her face, smelling the salt of the sea water. Suddenly she heard a ringtone breaking her from her brief trip into her head, 'what heathen dares leave their phone on?' she thought angrily as she realised how familiar the ringtone was. In fact, it was hers. Blushing wildly and wanting to crawl in a hole and die for forgetting such a thing in such a important movie. Louise ran from the row with her bag and was ready to die from embarrassment.

"Hello" she asked irritably, not even bothering to hide her frustration. It was a friend from college, "I'm watching possibly the single most important movie of this year!" she screeched with a unusual high pitch. She quickly realised her crazy nature and appologised, holding a quick 5 minute conversation with her old friend and reassuring her "Don't worry I'll just see it again later" not even caring how obsessive seeing it twice in one day sounded. Learning her lesson she turned her phone off, slipped it back in her bag and walked back into the theatre.

There was only one problem with this. Louise didn't walk into the safe dark cinema filed with other pirate fanatics which she left. Instead she was on a wood floor, noticeably she was out in the daylight, bright daylight. Her second thought 'the floor is moving, a lot'. That was when it struck her, Louise wasn't in kansas anymore, or London as it should have been. Louise was standing on what seemed to be the deck of a ship. A very familiar ship.

_--Authors Notes--_

Hello dear readers.

My first fanfic. I hope you love it. Just a tad nervous publishing my writing, as it is often like marmite, you either love it or hate it. Please review and remember constructive criticism is great and I welcome it with a big bear hug but I'm a newbie, please don't break my lil heart. xxx

(Also note that I know the second film isn't out but the story in general doesn't revolve around the second film, I just wanted to use it as a way to show the piratical side of Louise's character)


	2. Captains Cabin

**Chapter 2 - Captains Cabin**

Louise stood there, staring, and didn't know whether to cry, scream or kiss the floor. It was in this moment of realisation that a particularly strong wave sent the boat rocking and Louise to the floor. The resounding crash as she hit the floor was when the crew looked away from their duties and card games to first notice their new arrival.

Louise was steadying herself as a greying man, well pirate, came over to her "and who might you be missy?". She half smiled knowing this man to be Gibbs and knowing him to be Jack's first mate.

"Louise, and who are you?", it didn't make sense at this stage to seem even stranger. Falling out of thin air was one thing but letting them know she already knew their names may have been bordering on well, weird, but then again the whole thing was weird. Gibbs still looked a little taken aback at this strange girl who upon being greeted by a crew of pirates, seemed perfectly at home, and what she was wearing was another matter.

"Erm... me name is Gibbs and the captain will be wishin' to be seein' ye" he stated fearfully, Louise couldn't believe it, was this large burly pirate scared of her? She laughed inwardly, well she had just appeared from nowhere and remembering Gibbs' superstitious nature his mind was probably screaming about bad luck and at this point she was surprised he hadn't already voiced this. Almost too soon for comfort Gibbs began mumbling about having women aboard as he led her to the captains cabin, apparently Anamaria was enough bad luck on her own.

He knocked on the door and heard the voice Louise had most anticipated from within, "Aye, what is it?".

Gibbs shot a sideways glance at Louise, not liking the situation one bit, "Cap'n seems we have a little problem", she couldn't help smile at his turn of phrase, she was a 'little problem' now. The distinct sound of movement and footsteps was heard and then the door opened. Louise gasped a tad loudly, he was real, within touching distance standing before her was the Captain Jack Sparrow, not Johnny Depp, not a image on a screen but a pirate. He furrowed his brow at Gibbs for a explanation and then for the first time he noticed her standing there with the wide eyes of a child.

His eyes trailed over her curiously as Gibbs spoke "Well Cap'n she just kind of was on deck", he had taken a step back from Louise now as if fearing some sort of plague and the rest of the crew had long since gone back to their duties or rum.

"Well ye best be comin' in" Jack stated in a nonchalant kind of way, because women appearing out of thin air on his ship was so very ordinary.

She walked in with more of a confident stride than she had expected, he shut the door and watched as she made her way over to the desk making herself comfortable leaning against it. It made him wonder, why did she feel so comfortable in around him and his crew.

She raised a expectant eyebrow "Well?". He looked at her with mild amusement and surprise, was she trying to command Jack Sparrow to speak, in his own cabin?

He quickly shook off the pang of surprise "Well what luv?" he retaliated as he wandered, well sauntered, over to a cupboard to get what she soon saw to be rum.

'Typical Jack' she thought as she watched him position himself on his bed, taking swigs of rum every few minutes, "Well Captain" she said with a ring of respect in her voice "like Gibbs said I kind of just appeared on deck, I mean I was in my..." she searched for the correct term "...world and I kind of walked through a door and I was on deck". She was sure this would have been easier to explain but then again, what exactly had happened? She didn't understand it and she wouldn't be surprised if Jack called her crazy, it sounded crazy.

"Sounds interestin' luv, but where exactly are you from?" he asked searching her eyes for the truth, could he trust this girl?

"London...but not your London", she challenged his stare with her own, she tried to find a way to explain but it sounded, well still crazy, she doubted it would ever sound anything but crazy.

"What do you mean not my London?" he was intrigued now.

"What year is it Captain?" she asked, this would be the only way to explain.

"It's 1725 luv, and call me Jack" he offered her a lopsided grin and she couldn't help but blush, this was after-all the famous Captain Jack Sparrow no matter what year it was.

"You see that's my point Jack in the London I come from it's 2006" she didn't know what to expect as a reaction to this, she was from almost 300 years in the future and it had just fell from her mouth like a normal sentence.

She watched with amusement as he almost choked on a mouthful of rum, looking at her with nothing less than shock, "2006, thats...thats impossible". She laughed not mockingly but almost in agreement, she might have said the same had he turned up in her flat.

"I would agree with you but I know where I came from, how else would you explain my clothes, accent, and me getting on your ship without you knowing?". He seemed to consider this, no doubt her clothes were strange, he had noticed as he admired her form, and her mannerisms and accent were different from any girl he had ever seen.

"Hmm...well I do believe you still haven't told me everything", she had a look of feigned hurt.

"I've told you everything I know, I don't know how I got here" she stressed the emphasis on the word 'here' making it plain it wasn't her home.

He grinned in that way only Jack Sparrow could "Seems to me I don't know ye name yet, luv".

She quickly returned the grin. "Even if I tell you, it isn't going to stop you calling me 'luv' is it?", she was being cocky already, not that it was out of character, but she had just met him.

"No probably not but it's worth a try".

"Louise" she stated with a strange amount of pride.

"Got a last name to go with that pet?", he flashed a few gold teeth and she pulled a disgusted face.

"Pet? I think I prefer luv, and my last name is Roberts" He grinned as he allowed the name to roll off his tongue,

"Louise Roberts" he repeated "well luv seems ye will be on my ship for a while, so I guess I should show you me pride and joy" he jumped of the bed with a burst of energy she didn't expect from him, "lets go introduce you to me pearl".

_--Authors Notes--_

Hey guys.

I know this chapter seems a little slow but now I've got the whole 'where do you come from' part over I am hoping to get stuck in with the whole, trying to get home, life on a pirate ship bit.  
I can only promise that Jack will become more pervy (or charming whatever you want to call it) I promise, but I don't promise that Louise will instantly jump into bed, remember she's too headstrong for that ;)

_pirateobsessed_ - Yeah it's JackOC. I know I forgot to specify, you can kill me later.

_Renajah - _Thanks, I'm glad you like it and there's lots more to come.

_revised the layout, its the same chapter just easier to read hopefully _


	3. Testing Her Limits

**Chapter 3 - Testing her Limits**

Louise had been surprised as Jack lead her around the ship. Firstly she was surprised that he had lead the tour rather than passing the buck to someone else and secondly she was intimidated by how large the ship really was, and she knew after about ten minutes without Jack she would be lost and possibly end up walking into the armory instead of the galley. However Jack clearly enjoyed showing off his ship, explaining every nook and quickly trailing off into stories with every new room. She attempted to stifle a laugh as he tripped over a loose board interrupting his story about sacking Nassau port. He glared at her, she was laughing, laughing at Captain Jack Sparrow. He had given her the tour as a way to get to know her better, he didn't know if he trusted her and he also didn't know if he trusted some of the shadier members of his crew, she was after all a pretty young girl. He had quickly learnt she wasn't afraid to answer back, she had a cocky arrogance he hadn't seen before in a woman, usually his women wanted to get paid then they were happy.

"Nice trip Jack?" she teased as he got up, brushed off his jacket and straightened his hat. She had noticed how her hat was only slightly smaller than his and it seemed to bother him, he glanced at hers briefly before continuing,

"Now as I was saying..."

The rest of the tour went on without anymore falls but Louise did find she was getting her sea legs, the more she walked the easier she found it to steady herself against the constant movement of the floor.

"And Louise luv this is your cabin" he said with a satisfied look on his face.

"Awww Jack, I get a cabin? thats so sweet" she put on a sing song voice which made him grimace slightly.

"Tis nufin special luv but I couldn't very well have you sleeping with me crew now could I?", he'd much rather have her sleeping in his cabin but she didn't seem like the type to jump into bed with him no matter how charming he was.

"So Captain Jack what would you like me to do now?" she asked saluting jokingly, though there was truth behind the question, she really didn't have any idea of what to do, how to get home, she felt rather lost.

"Well luv I suggest ye make yourself at home and come and join me on deck when your ready, aye?", he wasn't going to suggest what he really wanted her to do.

"Yes, yes I'll just unpack" she looked pathetically at her bag, her only ties to home. He didn't notice the emotion in her eyes as he opened the cabin door for her and patted her rear.

Shocked at first she regained her composure and quipped "look with your eyes Jack, not with your hands" which got her a raised eyebrow and no doubt gave him all sorts of ideas as he sauntered towards the stairs.

Louise looked around the room, small and basic, like he had said nothing special not that she wanted any special treatment. She made her way over to the small dresser and placed her hat on it, smiling she was reminded of Shelly. She couldn't imagine what they must be thinking, and she hadn't had the chance to think about her own feelings on the subject. How did she feel being seemingly trapped on a pirate ship 300 years before her time? Slumping on the bed she began going through her bag, exploring her modern relics. However the first thing that greeted her was her birthday presents, looking down at herself she wasn't quite ready to give up her modern clothing and the last ties to home but maybe in time she'd want to try out her pirate gear 'at least I have a weapon' she thought. Putting it aside she came to her usual things, firstly her iPod, smiling she noticed a full battery 'maybe all isn't lost' but picking up her mobile phone the smile faded, she very much doubted that her mobile would work here, not only for the lack of satellites and signal but also when she bought her phone she had checked it had bluetooth not time traveling capabilities. Continuing into her bag she found her purse, 'pretty much useless here' she thought, followed by a large arrangement of makeup, looking at it all she wondered if she was really that vain to carry that much about. She stopped though when she picked out her keys, it wasn't so much the keys but the key-rings, she had always been a friend orientated person spending as much time as possible with them and her keys showed that. Multiple key-rings from theme parks showing her and her friends posing on water rides and roller-coasters, she sat there for how long she didn't know just looking at them, she didn't notice she was crying until the tears hit her hands. It was so strange being here, at any other time it would have been a dream but now all she could think of was what she had left behind, her friends, family and home. Not bothering to continue with her exploration of her bag she got up and took out her pocket mirror, all she could do was smile, smudged black eyeliner, and tears still leaving their streaky mark down her face.

Wiping away the tears and getting out her eyeliner she quickly remedied the situation and began talking to herself "come on Louise, pull yourself together, stay strong, everything is fine just go and show them you aren't useless".

She hadn't realised she was talking out loud till she turned around and saw who she knew to be Anamaria who chimed "not useless? well what do ye know about sailing then?".

Louise just stared at her wondering how long she had been watching her, she was inwardly praying the intimidating woman hadn't seen her cry "not much, but I'm quick to learn and who's to say I'm not a natural". Anamaria watched the younger woman with a twinge of admiration, it wasn't every day somebody answered back to her.

"Come on then let's test that theory".

Five minutes later and Louise stood there like a child waiting for their punishment as Jack and Anamaria discussed what she could do, she hated being discussed like she wasn't there "so come on then, give me something to do?"

Jack, not taking his eyes off the horizon felt a grin pull at the sides of his mouth, he had no idea of her limits and there was one way to test them "I've got an idea luv, why don't you make yourself comfortable in the crows nest". Louise's face became visibly shocked as she turned and looked up at the crows nest, she wasn't great with heights and she didn't know what was worse the climbing or actually sitting up there at that height.

She turned back to them smiling with a fake confidence "Fine by me" and with that she jogged over and began climbing the mast. Easy at first, she slowed the higher she got, the wind whistling around her face and making her ears ring, 'just don't look down' was her only thought and repeating it over and over was the only thing keeping her going, well that and her determination to prove herself.

Gibbs had since joined Ana and Jack "Jack you know nobody makes it all the way first time" he said said almost scolding him, he didn't like having women on board but if she must be here Jack shouldn't be putting her though this.

Jack smiled at his first mate "don't worry mate I'll give 'er a good drink when she comes down", but as they watched it seemed she wasn't giving up, far from it she was almost there. She was finding it harder and harder now, her thin top was barely keeping her warm against the wind and her hands were beginning to hurt but it was worth it as she reached the small crows nest and looked down at a mildly impressed crew, of course looking down gave her a idea of just how high she was and she quickly averted her gaze. She was pleased she had made it rather than giving up but she quickly hoped she would find a different task to occupy her while she was on board, working up here for as long as she was in 1725 seemed like a little too much for her to think about without getting vertigo.

Gibbs stared disbelieving "I can't believe it, no man makes it up first time let alone a woman", he quickly found himself under a icy glare from Ana who began ranting about women being able to do whatever a man could do. Jack just laughed to himself, he couldn't believe that he had a second woman on his ship as headstrong as Ana who, after lecturing Gibbs, calmed down and slapped Jack on the back commending him,

"I think I'm starting to like this gel"

_--Authors Notes--  
_

Hello again.

Since the last chapter I have some very helpful advice (thanks Leanan) on how to lay out speech. Hope it helps the ease of reading, I just hope I get it right :S And I know I am getting through this quite quickly and I hope to keep it up but remember this is like the preliminary, no doubt in a week or two my pace will slow down to maybe one update every few days, rather than 2 per day as my current rate is :)


	4. A Round of Drinks

**Chapter 4 - A Round of Drinks **

As Louise sat in the crows nest feeling bitterly cold and wishing she had brought either a coat, extra shirt or her iPod she began to realise she was probably supposed to be looking out for something up here. What Jack had neglected to mention is they were 2 days from Tortuga and they wouldn't be seeing land for at least a day of that, at best she could hope to see a ship although it wasn't best for the rest of the crew if it was a navy vessel.

After what seemed like a lifetime in the cold but was only a few hours a head popped into her viewpoint. To say she screamed loudly was a understatement and the string of profanities she did scream even made Jack raise a eyebrow from the helm.

"Calm down, it's okay" said the smiling face that had scared the life out of her.

Catching her breath she glowered at him "who are you?", eyeing him suspiciously as he had now made himself comfortable next to her, which was a feat in itself in the small space.

"Me names Daniel, but most call me Danny" he offered her his hand which she reluctantly took, "and who might you be, to have such a mouth on ye?"

"Louise, but if you want you can call me any one of the names I just called you" she smiled apologetically, on further inspection it seemed Danny wasn't so bad after all. He looked to be about her age if not a few years older and his sandy hair fell around his face floppily giving him a puppy dog look.

He laughed "Wouldn't dream of calling someone so pretty something so foul".

She blushed like she had earlier that day with Jack, "Look at me I'm blushing" she giggled, she only ever giggled when she really had nothing else to say.

Below at the helm Jack heard her giggle fill the air, he had just sent Danny up to take over from Louise so he knew who it was that had made her laugh and for some reason he felt a sting of jealousy. She hadn't laughed like that when he was telling jokes and stories earlier, sure he hadn't told her the best and most exciting stories yet but still. But then what worried Jack more was why was he jealous at all?

"So why have you come to visit a foul mouthed girl you don't know?" she asked Danny almost flirtatiously.

"Captain sent me to take over and I aint surprised you're as cold as ice" he replied placing the back of his hand on her shoulder. She laughed and nodded, then throwing herself over the edge of the nest and finding her footing she offered her hand once more.

"Nice to meet you Danny"

"Pleasure was mine Louise" he said graciously as he shook her hand once more. With that she began the windy journey back down, which was considerably quicker as she was eager to get back on deck.

Jack saw her coming down and checked the course, they were sailing on a particular straight of the journey and would be for a few hours. He called over to Cotton and asked him to take the helm before walking over to where she now stood stretching her legs.

"How was it luv?" he asked giving her a trademark grin.

She looked at him a smiled sweetly "cramped, cold and boring, lovely really, what now Captain?"

He was briefly taken aback by her sarcasm but it was nothing he hadn't heard before "well luv seeing as you had so much fun why don't ye join me in the galley for some dinner?"

She smiled again but this time genuine "as long as it's hot".

He chuckled "it's hot but it might not be good", the ships cook had always been a little on the basic side. That's when it hit her, maybe she had found her new job.

As they sat in the galley Louise appreciated the warmth of the room, and forgot completely about judging the food. She was sitting next to Jack who had just handed her a mug of rum she took it readily and swallowed a big mouthful. Louise was not new to alcohol and neither was she new to rum, so she happily welcomed the warm sensation. Ana, who was sitting opposite, and eyed her impressively, "you drink like a man".

"Jealous?" she asked with a smirk, Jack raised a eyebrow at this.

"I think thats a challenge there Ana" he heard Gibbs say a few chairs down.

Ana looked at Louise weighing up her opponent, "What say you Louise?"

Louise didn't need to be asked twice "I never back down from a challenge", and with that they were both handed a bottle of rum.

It wasn't long before everyone had drunk more than enough but Louise and Ana we still waiting for the other one to pass out. However it was taking longer than either one thought, both were determined to win but now both of them were drunk enough they were stopping to sing along with the crew, who were throwing a party in celebration of absolutely nothing in particular. Louise was currently singing louder than the rest of the crew and Ana was growing impatient.

"Oi come on I'm winning here!" she shouted over the noise.

Louise smiled down from her imaginary throne "No chance Annie because I-am-the-champion!" it was only then she realised that she was a few hundred years early to be singing Queen so she settled for sitting back down and swigging more rum to prove her point.

"By the way don't call me Annie" Ana glared menacingly as Louise rejoined the game.

"Awww Annie Annie Ana" Jack sung while swaying to a sea chanty the rest of the crew were singing. "I like it Annie" he winked at her.

Ana may have been drunk but she didn't hesitate in looking him square in the eyes and slapping him. Louise almost spat out the rum in her mouth as she tried to stop herself form laughing at Jacks shocked face.

"I'm not sure I deserved that"

"I'm sure you did" Ana retorted through gritted teeth. It was then that Louise slammed her empty rum bottle on the table.

"Look who's playing catch up now Annie!" Louise giggled in a very drunk way as she swayed on her seat, both Jack and Ana watched in amusement as she raised her hands to make some profound point but all that came out was a second round of giggles before she fell back and passed out, slumped over the chair.

_--Authors Notes--_

Thank you guys who have reviewed, put me on alerts and favorite lists. Really means lots to me and my first fanfic :D

Also I have kind of been swaying a bit with exactly where I am taking the plot but I have firm ideas now so YAY!


	5. It Started With a Kiss

**Chapter 5 - It Started With a Kiss**

Jack lightly knocked on the door of Louise's cabin hoping that she was already awake, but after opening the door a few inches and peeking in, he saw she wasn't. In fact she was in the same position he had left her in the night before, sprawled out half on and half off the bed.

--_The Night Before_--

Jack lifted Louise up from her chair and carried her to the cabin. As he walked men were exchanging money over bets as to whether Ana or Louise would win. He was sure he saw Danny handing a large amount to Gibbs. Once at her cabin he opened the door and went to lay her on the bed, it was at this point that she woke up.

"Jack! Oh Jack did I win?" she looked at him with glazed over eyes but they were excited all the same.

"Erm...no luv Ana's still standin' but you passed out darlin" he watched her reaction, at first she seemed like she couldn't process the information then her eyes lit up with renewed happiness.

"Oh Jack you didn't call me pet" she giggled and Jack felt a strange feeling at knowing he had made her giggle. She jumped down from his arms, he hadn't realised he was still holding her, "Night jack". With that she pulled him to her and kissed him. He hadn't expected it and at first was confused but this was Jack Sparrow and his hand quickly wove itself into her hair and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Breaking apart she flashed a large grin and feel back onto the bed, asleep.

--_End of Flashback_--

Jack looked at Louise sleeping and didn't quite know what to do, but he needed to find out what was going on in that head of hers and if she was angry at him for waking her he could always say he needed her on deck. He moved quietly into the room and nudged her, she just groaned and rolled over. He tried again, another groan. He shook her vigorously.

"Bugger off Craig" she pulled the blanket over her head.

"Who's Craig luv?", her eyes flashed open and she realised where she was and that she wasn't being shook by a angry flat mate but in fact the captain of a pirate ship.

"Erm...morning Jack" she sat up rubbing her eyes, "What brings you to my cabin this early?"

"Well actually luv it's about noon and I need you on deck" he didn't know how to bring it up but he had to try. "Listen luv do you remember anything that happened last night?".

She frowned as she tried to remember, "Bits and pieces but not much after Ana slapped you" she smiled at the memory of seeing Jack being slapped, it was so much funnier in reality rather than on screen, it helped that she had been drunk.

He absent mind-idly rubbed his cheek "Ahh well that was rather memorable" he didn't know whether he felt relieved or hurt.

"Oh Jack", her voice brought him back from his wandering thoughts "I was wondering do you need me in the crows nest again today? because I may have neglected to mention I can cook" she enjoyed the calculating look in his eyes and she wondered how long it had been since he had a good cook onboard.

"You can cook?" he practically shouted, "Why didn't yes say luv? We need some good grub". Then he practically skipped from the room, leaving her staring at where he had stood 'he's acting weird, how much has he drunk today?' she thought not realising the irony of her words.

Later, as day turned to night Louise stood in the gallery serving up what she was pleased to say was the greatest stew she had ever made, and she would be happy enough if it tempted the crew away from their rum, even for a moment. She had already endured taunts from Ana that day, but she was fast forming a friendship with her and it was all in good fun. However Ana couldn't understand why Louise had _volunteered_ to work in the galley, Louise had just smiled at her and said "well my clothes aren't exactly thick and it's warmer here than in the crows nest".

"Want me to do the honors?" Ana asked seeing she was nearly done.

"Yeah sure, I'm not sure I have the voice for it after that singing last night"

Ana just laughed "Yeah you were terrible". Louise may have been offended if she thought it wasn't true, but she really couldn't sing. Ana yelled up onto deck that dinner was served and Louise heard the steady thumping of many boots hitting the stairs. Taking seats next to each other Louise and Ana sat down as the crew slowly filed in, but Jack was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Jack?" Louise asked Gibbs, slightly down-heartened that after his earlier enthusiasm he hadn't come to try the food.

"At the helm, been in a terrible mood all afternoon but says he needs steer us through this much" Gibbs replied as he tried the stew, there was a ripple effect as the crew tried the stew, realised it was actually edible they began lapping it up like dogs. Ana even said it was worth Louise working in the galley. Louise wasn't paying attention to the thankful crew though she ate as much as she needed and excused herself. Getting a bowl of fresh stew she was determined Jack would try it. She was angry, she didn't work all afternoon on this for nothing. She stomped loudly up onto the deck and saw Jack, not looking out to sea but to the stars. Pausing for a moment she looked up and was breathless, it was the most beautiful evening sky she had ever seen, in London you were lucky to see any stars but here on the sea she could see everything for miles.

After a few moments of staring with her mouth hanging open she remembered her mission, striding up to Jack she held out the bowl, "try it you'll like it, I promise". He stared at her as if seeing her for the first time, then shaking his head as if shaking off a trance he took the bowl.

"Thanks luv"

She took a seat on the floor of the deck and made herself comfortable "Word is you've been in a mood, Captain"

He chuckled and took a seat next to her as he continued to eat, it was surprisingly good and he was finding it fill him up more than any food had in a long time. "So Gibbs has been spreading rumors again"

"Yeah, but you didn't help by not coming to dinner"

"Had to steer luv", he now had a lump of stew caught in his mustache and she couldn't help but smile.

"If you had to steer why are you taking the time now to sit and eat?" she knew she had him.

"Ye got me darlin', to tell you the truth I wanted a night off"

"From what being a pirate?"

He had now finished the stew in record time, "No luv from carrying you to your cabin drunk"

"You carried me to my cabin drunk?" she asked amused "Well I don't remember that"

"I do", he had said it in a whisper but despite their proximity she hadn't heard it due to the whistling of the night wind. But Jack did remember, he remembered making her laugh, he remembered the way her lips had felt against his, he remembered the smile she gave him before passing out again. He remembered and what was worse was he couldn't understand why he cared, why it bothered him to remember. Why had he avoided her since this morning? Why had thinking about last night made him angry, happy and sad all at the same time?

They sat like this, just enjoying the peace of the night, watching the stars, admiring the sea, and lost in thought for what could have been hours, but was really around 25 minutes.

"We'll reach Tortuga in the morning" he hadn't meant anything by this but Louise thought maybe he wanted to be alone.

"Oh yeah, well I suppose I need some sleep after last nights drunken-ness, night Jack" she rose and made her way to her cabin. Jack watched her leave, he hadn't meant for her to leave but with her gone his thoughts only went back to the night before when she had said goodnight, he had much preferred last night. He slapped his forehead with his palm, trying to expel these thoughts. Pirates don't think like this, especially not this Pirate, this was Captain Jack Sparrow, not some whelp like Will with 'feelings'. He needed a good lay, and rum, lots of rum and there was one place to get the best of both of these...Tortuga.

_--Authors Notes--_

Hellloo!

Little over excited, maybe it's because I got 5 chapters written in one day. Go me. Also I know this chapter seems a little obvious, oh there's Jack trying not to fall in love but it's happening anyway. Well loves course does not run smoothly, or something like that. I was never good with famous phrases, but trust me it won't be easy.


	6. Docking in Tortuga

**Chapter 6 - Docking in Tortuga**

Louise woke up the next morning feeling groggy as ever, she just hoped she hadn't slept in again, although knowing her it was possible. She got up and attempted to brush her hair, which had become a feat, apparently life at sea was not great for hair, that's when she heard the floor creak below her, louder than usual, or maybe her hearing had improved. It was then that she realised they weren't moving anymore, she could still feel the steady rocking of water below her feet but there is a considerable difference between a moving ship and a still one. She then remembered, Jack had said they would reach Tortuga in the morning, maybe they had already docked. She had a mixture of excitement and apprehension, these hazy images of Tortuga from the film circled in her mind and she realised she didn't know what to expect, exactly how accurate was Disney anyway? That brought up other questions in her mind, where was she anyway, back in time or in the movie? What surprised her the most was she hadn't thought about it, not since her first day here. Louise was washed over with guilt, she hadn't thought about getting home or how to get home and it should have been her main concern, now all she cared about was comparing Tortuga to the film Tortuga. She was still deep in inner turmoil when Anamaria walked.

"Just docked in Tortuga" she said with a slight smile before she noticed Louise, head in hands apparently battling with something important.

Louise looked up and smiled "Thanks Ana" she forced a smile, it's not that she wasn't happy, it's just how happy could she be away from home? Apparently very happy, so content that she didn't think about home in days. She placed her head back in her hands.

"Captain's doing the shore leave now, I just came to get ya" Ana didn't quite know what to do she had never been one for comforting others, she gingerly placed a hand on her back but as she did Louise stood up and all sadness seemed to melt away.

"Well come on then" Louise walked from the room expecting Ana to follow her, which she did but only after wondering what the hell had just happened.

On deck Jack was indeed issuing shore leave to the crew and he decided he would issue Louise leave like the rest. He was nearly finished speaking when Louise and Ana finally joined them.

"Right so Cotton, Jones and Marty you're on watch tonight?"

There were two reluctant replies of "Aye" from within the small crowd and the familiar sound of a parrot, "Wind in yer Sails".

Jack nodded and the crew happily lead themselves down the gangplank and into Tortuga, it wasn't quite noon yet but no doubt they would amuse themselves until Tortuga really came alive tonight. Other than the three on watch a few other crew members decided to stay on board and play cards until night came and Ana was one of them, Louise stayed only because she really had no idea of where to go in Tortuga but she used the excuse about there being enough people onboard to cook for. Jack, sauntered down the gangplank after his crew ready to fill his face in the delights of Tortuga, no man in the world appreciated Tortuga quite like Jack Sparrow.

The day passed in the usual way for those still on board, playing cards, drinking, Louise served lunch and joined them for a game of cards after they had eaten. She had always had a knack for cards, it was one of her more useful skills. She could read poker tells with the best of them and quickly saw that Ana would absent mind-idly scratch her shoulder when she had a good hand. Smiling to herself she watched for the other crew members tells and saw that not one of them had a good hand, but a burly man called Hague was doing a good job of bluffing. Ana had leant Louise some money to bet with and Louise grinned from ear to ear.

"I'll raise you everything I've got" she pushed the last few coins into the middle.

Ana snapped a sideways glance at Louise before folding and leaning over "Ye sure ye wanna be betting like that with my money".

Louise remained silent and kept her eyes on Hague the last man still standing as it were. He looked back at her with a steely glare, obviously trying to read her, "Aye I'll see that" he replied throwing the same amount of coins into the now considerable pile. Ana's eyebrow couldn't have raised any higher if it tried and she began silently saying goodbye to her money. Hague put his cards down and revealed 3 of a kind. He smiled obviously thinking he had won but that was when Louise flashed a straight, the look on his face could not have been anything less than shock, with a little anger.

"You cheated" he huffed, folding his arms across his chest stubbornly.

"No, I'm just really, really" she reached out for her winnings "good" she finished throwing him a arrogant grin. Handing Ana back the money she had lent her, Louise now had a fair amount. Placing it in her pocket she laughed "Well I'll watch this game I think" and she sat back and watched as Hague seemed more enthusiastic to play now she wasn't in the game.

Later in the day and Ana got up from her seat, "Well gents, I think I'm gonna go find me self a bar and maybe a new game", the other men nodded in agreement as those on watch just dealt out another round. Ana kicked Louise in the shin, as she was now leaning back with her eyes closed.

"Ow! Thanks for that, you could have just poked me or something", Ana just smiled back at her.

"My way was more fun".

Louise got up and stretched her legs, "You're only upset because I beat you".

"No" Ana replied, "I'm upset I didn't get a chance to play you again".

Louise looked inquisitively at the now dark sky "You going ashore?"

"Aye and you're coming with me" Ana began to make her way to the gangplank.

"Bars filed with rum? You don't have to ask me twice" Louise replied following Ana into the now rowdy town of Tortuga.

Meanwhile in the back of a tavern Jack was already enjoying the delicacies of Tortuga, rum and plenty of it.

"Care for some company captain?", he looked up to see a pretty young wench smiling at him with a mug of rum in her hand. She was pretty in the face and could wear less make up than the rest, she wore a deep red dress and her blonde hair her atop her head in ringlets.

He grinned flashing gold teeth, "How much would that company cost luv?"

"5 Shillings captain".

He nodded "Aye lass, but call me Jack"

She smiled obviously happy to have a chance with the infamous Jack Sparrow, every girl in Tortuga knew of him, and the fact that she would earn a nights wage made it even better, many whores claim they would spend the night with Sparrow free of charge. He took the rum from her as she made herself comfortable on his lap, there really was no place like Tortuga.

Ana had since found a table in one of the quieter bars, there were still bar brawls, whores and drunken idiots but it was still quieter than some of the others. Louise took a seat next to her, really quite taken aback by the whole place. She had been to bars before but never like this, there were men starting fights over nothing, women were scanning the bar looking for their next paying customers, it was all so obvious and brash. Not that Louise considered herself of high class but this atmosphere was new to her, even after being on a pirate ship. Ana went and ordered 2 mugs of rum at the bar and coming back she was amused by the look on Louise's face, she had the wide eyes of a child but the furrowed brow of disapproval.

"Nice, isn't it?"

Louise looked at her and caught on that this wasn't Ana's favorite place in the world either, "Yeah really...unique" she smiled.

Louise was becoming steadily at ease with the atmosphere and the rum in her hand was helping. Quickly enough one of the fights across the room had taken a turn for the worse and one man stood with a knife against his throat. Both Louise and Ana however had started a new game of cards with 2 men Ana seemed to know, it still amazed Louise however that not many people seemed to notice or care that one man stood inches from death. Getting her head back into the game she found it easier to ignore when concentrating on winning. She lost a few games at first but quickly got herself back on track when she figured out the man opposite her coughed when he was bluffing.

A few games later and Louise was back on her winning streak "It looks like I win again" she heard one of the newcomers mumble something about cheating and Ana put forth her opinion.

"She's not cheatin' I've been watching her, but I would like to know how she does it".

Louise smiled, "Woah, we are all getting a little suspicious aren't we? Maybe I'm just really lucky".

It was then that Ana abruptly stood up, "Louise it's time we left".

Louise pouted like a small child "But I'm winning and I'm sure these men have much more money for me to win". Ana looked down at her with a look that screamed 'just do as I say!' and Louise got the message. "Ok, ok I'm coming".

"Good, come on", Louise didn't even notice the 3 men Ana was staring at as they moved across the bar. But she did however notice she had forgotten her winnings from the last game.

"Hang on, can't forget my winnings".

Ana seemed edgy and so Louise hurried to the table but as Ana saw one of the men make his way over to her she shouted "Forget it, just come on", she grabbed Louise's arm and hurried for the door but as she got there it was blocked by a large man who could only be described as scary.

He grinned devilishly down at Ana, "Well, well, well if it isn't Anamaria, long time since I saw ye last Ana"

Ana seemed nervous and Louise couldn't figure out why, usually it was the men who were afraid of her, but then again this man cast a shadow over her and his 2 'friends' weren't to be sniffed at.

"Ahh Harold my old friend, how 'ave you been?" she was trying to weasel her way out and he wasn't having any of it.

"I hope you've got the money you owe me Ana" he said through gritted teeth, then had grabbed her by the waist, "or ye could pay me back some other way" his greasy hands pulled her towards him.

She shoved him away "I've got it, I've got it ye brute" she reached into her pocket. His eyes lit up like someone about about to receive a large present he waited eagerly as Ana stalled. Then without warning she kicked him in the groin with all of her power. His face contorted to one of pain as he doubled over and fell to the floor. Louise had no time to think as Ana grabbed her and ran.

Harold screamed "get after her!", and that was the cue for his friends to chase them and for Ana and Louise to run faster. Trying her best to keep up with Ana she shouted "What was that about?".

Without daring to look round she replied "Not now!". Louise however did look around and the men were quickly gaining on them.

Not having time to think it through she yelled "Ana split up, it'll be harder for them to catch us".

"Meet you at the pearl" was the last thing Louise heard before Ana surprised her with a exit down a back street to the left, she apparently surprised the guy chasing her too as he had to double back to follow her after running right past it. Now she just had a large angry man chasing her, she had no idea where she was going, and only a vague idea of how to get back to the docks. In retrospect thinking the 'split up' plan through a little more might have helped, but it was too late now.

She continued down the street trying to make up her mind, risk it in another bar? or take her chance on the back streets? She was about to take her chances in the next bar when a hand grabbed her into an alleyway, she struggled against the strong arms, one holding her in place the other over her mouth stopping her from screaming. She had been pulled into a small dark alleyway and could just about see the street, she saw the man who had been chasing her look around confused. After a few moments of looking around he apparently gave up and returned back the other way. But now Louise had a bigger problem, the man currently holding her hostage. She continued to struggle and surprisingly he let her go. She backed up against the opposite wall only to be looking at the face of Danny. It was only Danny, the initial panic melted away to be replace by anger so she did the only thing she thought of. She raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face.

"Don't you ever do that again" she seethed.

He rubbed his cheek and chuckled, which made her even more angry, "What save your life?" she stopped with her hand in mid air apparently ready to slap him again, realising what he had done. She instantly regretted slapping him the first time.

"Yes, don't ever save my life again" she was trying to act serious but she couldn't help the slight grin on her face, "or you'll get another slap".

He smiled back at her "Aye, and I don't want another of those". She cautiously stuck her head out of the alley, he had gone, she only hoped Ana was alright.

"So Louise care to tell me why you're running for your life?" she had after-all only been in Tortuga half a day.

"There was a misunderstanding in the bar...seems Ana owes someone money but she preferred to give him a beating" he laughed at this, she was confused, was this situation funny? It still meant her and Ana were being chased and it didn't seem to be a amount Ana wanted to pay. He answered at her confused expression "everyone seems to owe money these days, just seems funny you get caught up in it on your first night ashore".

"Yeah that's real funny, I should get my life threatened more often" she retaliated. After realising what could have happened had she been caught she really didn't see the funny side.

He looked apologetic and held up his hands in surrender, "didn't mean anything by it".

"Well if your so bent on saving people tonight maybe you can save me getting lost and take me back to the pearl?", she wanted to check Ana was ok, and maybe get some sleep.

"Aye, that I'll about do" he led the way out of the alley and offered his arm to her, which she took without hesitating, she felt a little worse for wear after the run and the rum she had consumed earlier didn't help. But then again maybe it was just the fact that she had left a considerable amount of winnings on the table in the bar.

_--Authors Notes--_

Hey guys.

Thanks again for your reviews. And sorry for those of you who don't like the story. I will try to take on your advice about Jack's character and you are right, he is a brilliant pirate and I shouldn't forget that. I'm sorry you didn't like my writing though and I'm sorry you won't be reading anymore. Other than that thanks to the readers who have enjoyed this so far, I am enjoying writing it. Must dash now though and hope you like the chapter. Let me know.


	7. The Morning After

**Chapter 7 - The Morning After**

As it was Anamaria was already at the pearl when Louise arrived back, apparently a knowledge of Tortuga's back-streets had helped. She was standing on deck talking animatedly with Jones when Louise walked up the gangplank.

"Miss me?", Louise assumed Ana had been talking about her.

"I was wondering where you were, thought maybe he'd caught up with you", Ana had a slight twinge of worry in her voice but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

Louise laughed, "Me? Never. Well Danny may have helped me out a bit but thats not the point" Ana glanced at Danny who just shrugged and made his way below deck. "So Ana want to tell me what that was all about?" Louise continued.

"Not really, but I'm not gonna get away with not telling ye, am I?"

"No so you may as well just talk"

Ana sighed "There's not really much to tell, there was a time when I was in Tortuga and I needed money"

"And you borrowed it from him?" she cut in, her voice showing clear disgust at Ana's choice of loan shark.

"Well there's not really a lot o' people who lend money, most would see a girl work as a whore to pay their way" Louise nodded at this, understanding, the profession didn't sound desirable. She felt maybe she had touched upon a nerve with Ana as there was a awkward silence which followed the words, broken only by,

"Wind in yer sails", Cottons parrot landed on the railing by Ana and Louise let out a small yell of surprise.

"Bloody parrot" she mumbled out of earshot of Cotton, Ana just smiled at this.

"Twitchy tonight aren't we?"

Louise's face tightened, "It's the rum" she retorted as she decided it was time to call it a night.

Sunlight poured in through the small window in Louise's cabin indicating morning, refreshed she got up and after rubbing her eyes she decided it was time to change her clothes. Wearing her original outfit she had felt more herself however she was now becoming self conscious, it wasn't as if there was a shower on board. She took out the outfit she had been given for her birthday and just spent a few minutes looking at it with apprehension. Eventually she tried it on and examined herself, the cut-off trousers were more comfortable than they first seemed and the shirt was a bit baggy on her small shoulders but fit well enough. She still had her converse's on and wondered if this was a good idea, they were slowly becoming dirtier and encrusted with saltwater but she didn't have any other footwear. Thats when the idea struck her, she was docked in a town, there had to be shops, maybe not high street stores but shops all the same. Her gambling the night before had left her with more than enough money, even if some winnings were left behind. She smiled at the thought of going shopping, after all she was a woman, and with her spirits slightly lifted she went in search of Ana, hoping for some guidance in the matter. Ana seemed anything but the shopping type, but if all else failed Louise was confident she could guilt trip Ana into helping with a reminder of the chase they had to put up last night. Finding Ana on deck Louise walked up to her with her usual strut, but with no plan.

Luckily Ana started "Where'd you get that?" Forgetting she had changed Louise stood dumbfounded for a few moments, realised, looked down to check it was in fact a different ensemble and smiled.

"Oh that, I had it with me when I got here", she paused swallowing hard, it still played on her mind as to how she had got here, "and well my other clothes were starting to smell".

"tis the life of a pirate" the older woman's gaze was apparently fixed on something the distance.

"Yeah well I was wondering, feel like coming back into Tortuga today?"

Ana seemed interested, "I didn't think you'd want to after last night but yeah, the bars are always packed so I'm sure we can avoid 'em".

"No, I meant today, like now" Ana looked at Louise with a confused expression, "well it's just I wanted to go shopping, I wanted to get some boots and I figured you'd know your way around".

"I guess I could go into town", Louise smiled stupidly, it had been easier than she thought, but then again she guessed pirates were full of surprises.

Jack, after leaving his coins on the dresser and grabbing his effects, had left before she had woken. Walking into the sunshine he squinted slightly feeling the light harsh to his eyes. However he still had a smile on his face after last nights antics and now he wanted to go and check on his pride and joy. Straightening his hat he began sauntering down the street, littered about were drunks sleeping off the nights alcohol, well some of them were sleeping some had simply passed out. Besides the drunks, the only others in the streets were the locals. This was the only time of the day that Tortuga seemed picture perfect, and Jack would almost admire it if he didn't enjoy the night life so much. Nearing the docks, he could see the pearl waiting for him faithfully as the smell of the sea reached his nostrils, inhaling deeply he smiled to himself. He had given the crew a weeks shore leave and although he knew they deserved it for him it would be too long away from the sea, even in Tortuga. The only way he would keep sane would be to spend his days on his pearl feeling the gentle rocking of the waves beneath him. Merrily making his way aboard he looked around, Cotton was sleeping in the sun while his parrot circled the mast, calling out something about cannons every so often. Jack couldn't see anyone else but didn't linger his thoughts on it for too long, the majority of the crew would still be in Tortuga and there was a good possibility a number of them were the sleeping drunks in the streets. Walking over to the helm he stood there for a moment stopping to admire his ship, wondering how he really lived without it for ten years. Trying to shake it off, the memories continued to bother Jack as he made his way to his cabin, where he hoped to find some rum and drown them out.

Louise meanwhile was trying to convince Ana to try on a dress and Ana was trying to convince Louise not to buy a dress.

"Come on, when was the last time you wore one?" Ana stopped arguing momentarily, she really couldn't remember. "See, just try it on" Louise pressed.

"No, no and no" Ana was stubbornly refusing, she was not a lady, she was a pirate.

"Don't worry you won't suddenly get table manners when you put it on" she smirked as she said this, and Ana's face was a picture.

"Why are you so bothered about me trying one on anyway? and why are you buying one?" Ana put a harsh emphasis on buying, she couldn't bring herself to try it on let alone pay money for it.

"Because although I live in trousers, it's still nice to feel girly once in a while", obviously Ana didn't agree and Louise could see she was fighting a losing battle. "It'd be easier to get Gibbs in a dress" she commented before handing the money for her own dress over to the elderly seamstress.

Ana had to laugh, the image of Gibbs in a dress was enough to lift her mood, "I see him in blue".

"With lots of lace" Louise chimed, they walked out of the shop laughing between themselves and onto the slightly bustling street. They had already been in Tortuga for a few hours mainly because Ana was being cautious about bumping into Harold again. Louise had bought some boots, a better fitting shirt and now her dress, Ana had seen nothing worth buying that is until they were walking back through town towards the docks.

"Stop" she commanded, now moving towards a rickety looking wooden door. Louise looked around to see Ana practically skipping into a cobbled building. Following Ana she found herself in standing in a blacksmiths, she noticed familiar equipment to the blacksmiths in Port Royal, as she remembered from the film, but everything seemed a little less organsied and there were less swords adorning the walls. Ana was admiring some of the finer looking blades when a gruff man made himself visible from the shadows.

"What can I do ye for?" he asked her, while wiping his hands on a cloth.

"After a new cutlass" she answered without taking her eyes off the more impressive weapons.

"Aye" he proceeded to take her order as Louise looked at the blades as Ana had done, except she didn't have the full appreciation Ana had. After a few minutes of discussion with the blacksmith they both left, and with less money each they continued to the docks.

Eventually finding herself back in her Louise tried on her boots again but quickly removed them taking out the dress she had bought. Louise had never been a girls girl, she didn't wear mini skirts, she didn't have a million pink handbags, she wasn't that kind of girl. However on the rare occasion she liked to feel like a girl and this dress did just that. It was a basic cut, simple, and not covered in lace, in a pale pink that delicately accented her quickly tanning skin. Louise admired her hourglass figure in the dress and twirled around like a 5 year old playing dress up. Collapsing on her bed she sighed, thinking back to last time she wore a dress, her 18th birthday. Again she thought back to her friends, her life back home. She had settled fairly well into life here, but would it ever replace life back home? She shooed away the thoughts but they didn't disappear completely, just subdued themselves. Louise quickly changed back into her shirt and trousers, and proceeded to the galley where she prepared dinner for those still onboard.

Jack was as usual in a tavern by nightfall, and so missed Louise's dinner. It was tonight though when he was approached by a stranger, who unknown to Jack had been watching him since they docked. This short but stocky man looked aged beyond his years and as he sat down he received no reaction from Jack, who just continued to drink.

"Captain Jack Sparrow?" his coarse voice was dull, again giving the impression of someone who once had a better life, now he gave off the persona of a wild eyed drunk.

"Aye" Jack muttered from under his tipped hat, still indifferent to his presence.

"Got a proposition for you captain, ever heard of Howell Davis?"

--_Authors Notes_--

Hey.

My hardest chapter to write so far, had a bit of writers block when beginning this one and re-wrote it countless times. But I'm hoping it's ok :S Thanks to my reviewers, yes I know the potential Danny/Louise action was 'interesting' it was as much a surprise to me as I wrote it, so you'll have to see where that goes and how it effects Jack/Louise. (I know there wasn't much Jack/Louise action this chapter or the last but like I told some of you, slow and steady). Oh yeah also thanks to those who added the story to either alerts or fav's, much appreciated.

But other than that hope you enjoyed and I am going to try to get some more done tomorrow, but it's more likely to be Monday so don't hold me to it. As usual please R&R, or PM me, I like hearing your thoughts.


	8. Swimming in the Sea

**Chapter 8 - Swimming in the Sun  
**

Jack would have laughed at the question had the mans expression told him he was joking. Had he heard of Howell Davis? Of course he had, he couldn't imagine many pirates who hadn't. Davis had been sneaky like any good pirate should be, and as gold thirsty as most.

"Aye I've heard of him, good pirate"

"Well then you must have heard of his lost treasure then", Jack nodded. Said to be hidden in Brazil, no-one had ever uncovered it, hence the phrase 'lost treasure'.

"What exactly ye getting at?", Jack was usually the one making the proposition, rather than listening to it and this man was taking his time.

"Well captain I happen to be in possession of a map, a map that points to Davis's lost gold", he looked around as if fearing someone to jump out and capture him. Jack however stayed in his position, not giving away his interest.

"And 'ow do you know it's real? The map or the treasure?"

"Cos I was a part of Davis's crew"

Jack scoffed, "hows that? Davis's crew became Roberts crew and they were hung not too long ago", the man shuffled about at this, clearly uncomfortable.

"I was left for dead at Principle Island after I was shot"

"What's your name?" Jack asked, still skeptical.

"Abrey"

"Well Abrey why should I believe you?" Jack tipped his hat to get a better look at Abrey. Abrey fidgeted a little under his gaze but continued anyway, he hadn't spent 3 years waiting for the perfect opportunity to throw it away under a suspicious stare.

"Maybe you shouldn't captain, I only 'ave a map and a offer to split the treasure with ye, providing you take me to it" Jack considered this, he never said no to a new adventure, and a lost treasure was always a worthy trip.

"But like I said 'ow do I know the treasures real? nobody's found it yet" Abrey had the cheek to laugh at this, he laughed in the face of Jack Sparrow.

"Cos everybody always looks in Brazil, but the treasure's right here in the Caribbean", Jack almost couldn't believe it, in the caribbean? Abrey noticed the surprised look on his face, "Yep, most don't believe it, which is why I found you, you've got a reputation for adventure captain". Jack let this sink in, the treasure was in the caribbean and here was this apparent member of the ex-crew offering him a slice of it, true he had a reputation but he didn't trust Abrey.

"So what are ye suggestin? I take you to the treasure and we split it? I'd have to see this map of yours"

"But I was hoping..."

Jack cut across this with an icy stare,"No map, no trip mate".

Abrey seemed to have expected this and quickly changed his tune, "Aye, I thought as much, but since its me map I think I should get a larger cut of the treasure".

Jack grinned slyly, "Ahh but ye need me to get there, so it'll be 50/50, do we have an accord?", he held out his hand, defeated Abrey shook it.

"Aye, captain Sparrow, we have an accord".

Louise sat on the railings of the pearl, swinging her legs and watching Tortuga just a short distance away. It looked like a explosion of colour from her spot, with the occasional sound of a gunshot. She felt very content with the night and this was why it took her as long as it did to notice the slightly swaying figure making its way towards the docks. She watched them get closer and as the took a swig from a bottle that they apparently kept at their waist she realized who the cocky saunter belonged to.

"Jack what are you doing back so early?" for some reason he hadn't seen her sitting there because the sound of her voice seemed to knock him backwards. He scuttled forward and squinted at Louise giving himself enough time to work out who it was.

"Ah, Louise luv what are ye doing here?" even through the dark she could see the gold of his teeth as he grinned.

"Just enjoying the night Jack, and what are you doing back from Tortuga so soon?" he was now standing next to her systematically drinking from his rum bottle.

"Had a little business to take care of darlin but I'll be on me way back soon enough"

"Business? awww all work and no play will make you a dull boy", she flicked his hat as she said this sending it flying off the top of his head, Jacks became flustered and rushed for it falling to the floor. Louie laughed wildly at this until he reached up and pulled her backwards by the back of her shirt, she saw his grin in slow motion as she fell backwards landing in a heap on deck. "Argh! Jack!"

He smirked as he got up brushing off his hat, "I'm anything but dull, luv"

"Thanks for sharing" she huffed, but he was already walking to his cabin, which he seemed to spend no time at all in before coming back on deck. He began to make his way to the gangplank, "You aren't leaving me so soon are you?". He stopped and turned his head to look intensely into her eyes, she wasn't used to eye contact like this, feeling herself get lost in the deep brown pools she waited as he opened his mouth and she expected something deep and meaningful.

"Sorry luv, there's a lot of rum waiting for me", he winked and strutted off back towards Tortuga. Louise just continued to stare at the empty space where he had been, utterly confused she began to laugh, she expected something far-reaching from Jack when he'd been drinking? Barely able to contain her laughter she decided to have an early night.

Stopping momentarily on her way down to the cabin she looked back at Tortuga and could just see Jacks silhouette become part of the mass of the town, she smiled into the night, "rummy".

Louise continued her duties the next day, cooking for whoever was on board, cleaning the galley, however it didn't leave much time and it wasn't until she escaped back into her cabin after lunch that she really relaxed and let her mind wander. A week ago if someone had told her she would be aboard the pearl, with the Captain Jack Sparrow she would have scoffed at them and possibly asked why they were teasing her with such dreams. Now she was fast becoming friends with most of the crew, she had been shopping, drinking and gambling in Tortuga, and she had duties aboard a pirate ship. This life was a million miles from home and for some reason she couldn't imagine herself anywhere else, but all it took was a reminder of her friends to shake her up. Louise didn't know what to do, how to get home or guiltily enough whether she wanted to go home. That was when Louise came to a decision, there was no apparent way of getting home, so she wasn't going to dwell on it. If she was meant to get home she would, but for now she had a few hours to kill. She sat up, rather too abruptly for her now spinning head, and looked around, asking herself 'what to do?' it was then she saw the beautiful day outside and wondered to herself how pretty Tortuga's beaches were.

Jack only vaguely remembered how much rum he had drunk the night before but he defiantly didn't remember waking up and getting back to the pearl, where he now found himself. It was a hour or so past noon and he had missed lunch which Ana assured him with a content smile was fantastic. He walked into the galley with the hope of finding either Louise or some left overs, but finding neither he retreated to his cabin where he found comfort with a green apple sitting on his desk. Lying back on his bed he stretched out and slowly ate the apple letting his mind wander to his conversation with Abrey and the treasure that would soon be his. Jack didn't need treasure, the gold and riches at Isle de Muerta were enough to satisfy him and his crew for the rest of their days. It wasn't the gold that attracted Jack it was, as Abrey had said, the adventure, he lived for the adventure, the challenge, the tight moments that only one of his ingenious plans would get him out of. He could hear the familiar creaking of his ship below him and he felt an unusual peace, only broken after a few minutes by a insistent knock on his door.

"Who is it?" he slowly sat up.

"Ana" she stuck her head in through the door to and he nodded at her to come in. "Just wondering if you've seen Louise?"

"Can't ye find her?" he asked, trying to remember the last time he had seen her, then it returning to him, last night after she knocked his hat off. He smiled to himself.

"No, she's not onboard, just wondering if you've seen 'er?", Ana seemed a little more worried than usual.

"She's a big girl Ana, I'm sure she's fine" he began to walk over to his desk, which was littered with maps.

"I'm going to look for her, it's not like she can fight or has a weapon or even knows her way around", she made to leave obviously annoyed at Jacks lack of concern, Louise may have talked the talk but could she walk the walk? Jack sighed, he knew it wouldn't be hard to find trouble in Tortuga and the fact Louise was in men's clothing would speed things up.

"Hang on, hang on, I'll come with ye, don't want to lose the cook now do we?", she smiled, she still knew how to get her own way, Jack was a sucker for a woman, especially one who might be in trouble.

Although Louise was not in trouble, far from it. She had found herself walking the beach, enjoying the sunshine and by this point she was considering going for a swim, she had a change of clothes in her cabin, so she wouldn't be soaking wet for too long. She looked around and realised how long she had been walking for, the beach was deserted around her and it made up her mind, kicking off her boots she allowed her toes to sink into the sand as she took slow footsteps towards the water. The moment her foot touched the water she felt a rush of excitement flow through her and she bolted at top speed taking a running jump into the waves, with a splash she landed in the cool caribbean sea and allowed herself relax in the afternoon sun.

Ana had casually asked around Tortuga, checking the shops she and Louise had visited the day before, no-one had seen someone fitting her description and it wasn't hard, as it wasn't often women in Tortuga wore mens clothing. She made her way to the part of town where she had left Jack, and surprisingly he wasn't in the tavern she had left him in, he was however in the next bar.

"Jack Sparrow!" she screamed across the room at him.

He looked up guiltily, "I was just asking around Ana luv".

She stormed over and grabbed him by the collar, "I don't think Louise is in the bottom of that mug". She continued to mutter curses under her breath as she dragged him from the tavern. Jack managed to finish his rum on the way out catching the odd word of Ana's ranting which included 'lazy', 'don't call me luv' and 'bloody rum'.

"Now don't go blaming me rum luv" his eyes adjusted to the light outside as Ana resisted the urge to slap him. "So I take it ye didn't find 'er?"

"No Jack I didn't" she seemed infuriated at both not being able to find Louise and finding Jack drinking, as well as being called 'luv'. "I've looked around Jack, she hasn't been in town, what do you think?".

He frowned trying to work out why she hadn't slapped him, let alone where Louise had gone, he thought she would have had the sense to tell someone where she was.

"I dunno, maybe she's back at the pearl by now", he seemed to be happy with this idea, but Ana wasn't letting him off that easy.

"I'll go check back at the pearl you..." she placed a finger firmly in his chest, "can ask around at the docks, and that doesn't mean sneak off to drink again", emphasizing the end of the sentence she turned on her heel and marched back to the pearl, throwing a stare back every so often to make sure he made it to the docks.

Jack sighed as he followed her "women" he cursed, one was lost, one was leading the search party, and he was stuck in the middle.

As Jack got to the docks he saw Anamaria board the pearl and call out for Louise as if hoping she would step out of her hiding place. Jack looked around, there wasn't exactly someone standing waiting to be asked about the disappearance of a woman.

"Lost someone?" he turned around to see Abrey leaning comfortably against a wall.

Jack wondered what he was doing there and how he had missed him but focused on the issue in hand, "aye, had a lass onboard but she's gone walkabouts".

Abrey nodded, "she about this tall?", he indicated with his hand, "brown hair, wears trousers and a white shirt?".

His raised a inquisitive eyebrow, "aye, ye seen 'er?"

Abrey again nodded, "saw her about a while ago, walking along the beach, that way", he motioned with his hand, away from the town.

Jack would have asked what exactly he was doing there watching his ship but apparently Louise had been out for a while, "Thanks mate".

Without wasting any more time he began walking in the direction Abrey had indicated, the tide was slowly coming in and he could tell it wouldn't be long before sunset, even though the sun was still bright in the sky. He hadn't seen anyone for a while when he saw a pair of boots sitting in the sand, looking out to the sea he saw Louise. She was lazily swimming about obviously enjoying herself, he stood and watched her for a few moments, moving freely through the water like a fish.

"Afternoon Captain!", she was now standing, the water reaching just above her waist, with the occasional wave hitting her back. Jack noticed her white shirt had become considerably see through, he tried not linger on it but she didn't seem notice.

He shook his head as if shaking off a hallucination, "Thought we'd lost ye". She smiled sheepishly as she waded through the water, making her way back to the now shrinking beach.

"Sorry I scared you Jack, hope you didn't worry too much", she ran over to her boots.

"Ana's been going crazy so expect an earful, you should of told someone where you were".

Louise laughed at the thought of Ana running about after her, "well I told Cotton". Jack laughed, "so weren't worried about me?" she asked.

"Me? no, I knew you'd be fine. I was worried I wouldn't be getting any dinner", she giggled to herself and he couldn't help but spot the way her eyes lit up when she did, he shook his head again, maybe he had spent too long in the sun.

"Don't worry, I was on my way back now. Does that mean you're staying for dinner tonight?" she looked up from where she was sitting, putting her boots on, with obvious excitement in her eyes.

"Aye, I don't wanna miss another fine meal", she jumped up with a renewed smile.

"Come on then, I haven't got all day if I'm going to cook a fine meal", Jack began to saunter in the direction of the pearl and Louise ran up after him and grabbed his arm, apparently she had now realised her shirt was see through as the other arm was crossed over her chest. Jack grinned as she allowed him to lead her back, 'women' he thought.

--_Authors Notes_--

That was a long one, I just couldn't decided where to split it off so I guess I decided to not split it up at all.

Again thanks to my reviewers, hope everyone liked the chapter. I know I said I'd get this done yesterday but I got a tad distracted, firstly I found a real pirate with my last name, then I was looking at some spoilers of the second film :S

I promise no more distractions though, and I have already started a rough draft of chapter 9, wooo!


	9. Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 9 - Calm before the Storm**

Ana saw Jack and Louise walking back along the beach looking quite content and in no rush. She didn't know who she wanted to shout at first so she settled for marching up to them, slapping Jack and shouting at Louise.

Through the shouting Louise heard him say, "Not sure I deserved that", and she couldn't help but laugh.

"...and not even telling anyone," Ana turned to him, "that was what I owed you for earlier Jack".

Louise looked like a drowned rat but still managed to pull off a sweet and innocent smile, "I told Cotton where I was going", Jack watched amused as Ana looked like steam was about to come from her ears.

"You told Cotton? Cotton?", she would have continued this rant but Louise patted Ana on the arm leaving a dripping wet hand-print and skipped onboard heading for the galley. Ana looked defeated at Jack, "Cotton?".

Jack's gaze had followed Louise but snapped back to the now calm and just confused Ana, he chuckled, "Aye, Cotton".

She shook her head and followed Jack up the gangplank, "least we'll get dinner".

Louise served dinner as usual, by hollering to the crew, but the unusual factor was that the first person in the galley was Jack. Ana followed and she and her began their usual banter, which was more a combination of poking fun at each other and sarcasm. Louise sat down opposite Ana and didn't notice the slight look of dejection in Jacks face that she didn't sit next to him. But she did notice his approval at the food and took all compliments with her usual over dramatic grace. She found it strange that other than his late night visit to the pearl she hadn't seen Jack in days yet now she couldn't get him off her mind. She also suspected he had been on her mind while he was in Tortuga, but she hadn't realised. It confused her no end but then again he was Captain Jack Sparrow. Louise wondered if every woman he met felt like this, if all the women eventually succumbed to the Sparrow charm?

Ana tried waving a hand in front of Louise's face, which was blank as her fork hung limply from her hand not yet reaching her mouth. Jack too was staring at Louise's strange behavior and a few other crew members were beginning to notice the spectacle that was Louise. What they didn't realise was what was causing such a distraction for her. Louise sat there deep in thought, until Ana went as far to shove her, which nearly sent her flying off the chair.

"What?" she asked, after being brought back to reality, all thoughts of Jack quickly repressed.

Ana went back to her food, "Oh no nufin nufin, just you asking crazy". Louise smiled, at a loss for words, maybe it would just be best to finish eating quickly, quietly and to not think about Jack.

Later that evening Jack stood outside Louise's door, he knew what he wanted to say, but he didn't know how to say it, without causing trouble, women were afterall, very tricky. He knocked on the door and heard a thump from inside, followed by a obviously flustered voice.

"Who is it?"

Jack frowned wondering why she sounded so nervous, "it's Jack luv".

"Jack?" she panicked, "erm hang on just a minute". He stood there listening to the sounds of Louise moving about the cabin and obviously having problems with something.

"Everythin' alright luv?", he went to walk in but the door creaked open and he saw a stressed, red faced Louise.

"Jack!" she exclaimed as if seeing him for the first time, "What's the matter?"

His neck outstretched as he tried to see what she had been doing, "not going to invite me in darlin?"

She stepped back and dramatically signaled for him to enter, "why of course captain".

He sauntered in and observed the sight, not just the room but Louise herself. She was wearing her trousers backwards, the shirt was the one that was slightly too big and one of the sleeves was hanging past her hand and her hair was tangled in every direction possible. This was obviously someone who had dressed in a hurry and as he observed the room he figured out why, sticking out of her bag was pale pink material that could only be found on a dress. He snickered at the thought of Louise in a dress and as he did she saw what had caught his eye.

Hitting him on the arm she tried to act stern, "don't you laugh at me" but as he turned to her he could see the grin pulling at the sides of her mouth. "What did you want Jack?".

He glanced sideways, avoiding her eyes "Well luv I came to talk to you about your little disappearin' act today"

She sat back down on her bed, "Oh yeah?",she was intrigued she had thought this over and done with.

"Yes, erm, well I was thinking maybe it's best if ye don't leave the ship again...alone", Louise let these words sink in and she felt a sickly feeling of anger building up.

"Alone! What I'm not allowed to leave the ship without someone to hold my hand?" she made no attempt the hide her emotions.

"You don't know how to look after yourself luv, especially not in Tortuga", he needed her to understand but already he could hear her defensive anger.

"I'm not a child, captain", the bitter emphasis on captain almost made Jack cringe.

"I know your not luv, but you need to be careful"

"Do you make all of your crew travel in packs?" she asked with her arms folded, not even bothering to look at him.

"No, but I know they can look after themselves, savvy?", he didn't want to make it worse and mention her tantrum was childish but it was riling him up.

"Well I'm sorry captain, I'll be sure to make sure I travel with someone to protect me, because apparently I am incapable of staying out trouble".

Even if he was right Jack knew he couldn't win but at the same time he couldn't hold back his anger either, "Fine, go off wherever you like just don't expect me to come to your rescue when you're in trouble".

He slammed the door behind him and heard Louise scream through it. "Oh don't worry dear captain I wouldn't dream of asking for your help", every word she said was dripping with rage.

Louise attempted to kick the wall and release some of the anger but it had only ended with her foot hurting and a small voice in the back of her mind saying 'see Jack was right you are just a weak little girl'. Which in turn made her angrier at both Jack and herself. She slumped onto the bed, for the second time that day her thoughts consumed by Jack except now she was trying to think of anyway in which to prove him wrong.

Meanwhile Jack stomped to his cabin, but halfway there he had a better idea, Tortuga. With the aggravation from the argument still pounding through him he decided all he wanted to do was drown the whole evenings memory in some rum. Maybe he could kill two birds with one stone and get Louise off his mind by distracting himself with some pleasurable company, afterall the night was still young.

"Louise?"

Louise heard the voice but it was too early for her to recognize it, or care for that matter. She rolled over taking the blanket with her and snuggled further into the bed.

"Louise answer me now ye lazy git", only Ana got that angry that fast. She groaned and heard the door open, "what are ye still doing in bed?".

"Sleeping", Ana whipped the blanket from her and Louise felt a rush of cool air hit her. "Fine, fine I'm awake, happy?"

"No, now get up, I wanna show ye me new cutlass"

Louise sat up and considered throwing Ana overboard, "you woke me up at this ungodly hour to show me your new sword?".

Ana smiled back at her, "firstly it's gone noon, secondly it's a fine sword". Louise got up and saw Ana take out her new sword like it was made of glass, she handed it to Louise, who took it and started swishing it through the air enjoying the sound.

"You almost look like you know what you're doing".

Louise feigned hurt, "are you suggesting I don't know how to fight dear Ana?".

"Yes", they both laughed, "which is why I got this for you". Louise hadn't noticed the second blade in her hand and Ana gave it to her enjoying the look of appreciation on her face. Holding it she experienced a certain feeling of power, suddenly she remembered her argument from the night before.

"Ana, do you think you could teach me?", Ana had expected the question but still couldn't help but wonder why Louise wanted to learn.

"Well I can't give ye a sword that ye don't know how to use, can I?"

"You could but I'd probably stab myself before someone else, when do you wanna start?".

Ana grinned and raised her sword, "how about right now?"

Louise raised a eyebrow "Alright but go easy on me", although from her expression she could tell Ana wasn't making any promises.

Abrey leaned against a wall lazily watching the pearl, as he had found himself doing a lot recently. He found it wasn't hard to guess what was going on aboard, after seeing Jack leaving in apparently a foul mood yesterday he hadn't seen him return, Abrey cast a guess that there had been some sort of disagreement. What made Abrey wonder was why had it been Jack that left his own ship? The only answer he could come up with was the girl. The girl who Jack had been looking for, the odd looking girl, the one who seemed out of place. He didn't need to be worrying about the captains wench though, he needed to focus, the easy part would be getting to the treasure, the hard part would be getting away from Jack Sparrow long enough to make the lot his. But then again maybe she was important, maybe she was the key to distracting the pirate and all he had to do was figure out a way to use her.

--_Authors Notes_--

Hey guys.

As usual I hope you like the chapter, and as usual please R&R. This chapter is really a combination of getting the story along but mostly putting some tension between Jack and Louise, which I felt they needed. Anyway I will start work on the next chapter soon, hope to get it up this weekend, maybe tomorrow if I am really good. Thanks everyone for your continued support.


	10. Signing the Article

**Chapter 10 - Signing the Articles **

It was with a heavy heart for most of the crew to board the pearl again, for a lot of them you could never have too much of a good thing, and Tortuga was a good thing, a very good thing. But despite the groans Jack knew they were ready to get back out to sea, him more than any of them. He had found Abrey earlier that day, or more correctly Abrey found him, it made Jack suspicious that Abrey seemed to be like a shadow. But Jack didn't have time to think any further on it, he had to introduce Abrey to the crew and set sail for Nevis. The island was covered in plantations and lush forests but according to Abrey's map they would be looking for one of the smaller island caves. Jack had studied the map in great detail and it seemed authentic and at this point he was looking forward to a good old fashioned treasure hunt. It would take over a week to get to the island, which wasn't a problem except he had avoided Louise since their argument and it seemed she was doing the same. He knew he would have to speak to her eventually, especially as he wanted to make her officially a member of the crew, and sign the articles. For now, it could probably wait a day or two, or maybe three.

Louise had already checked with Gibbs that they had properly stocked on food as she hadn't left the ship in days and was now for the first time in a week going to have a full crew to cook for. She had spent the last few days training with Ana, and was actually beginning to enjoy it. At first she had been hopeless, she didn't hold the blade right to get the most force, she couldn't properly parry and it wasn't uncommon for her to fall over her own feet. The only thing she had a natural knack for was bluffing, no matter how badly she was doing she kept a cool persona, her face remained neutral if not grinning cockily and she could put a person off with her sneering confidence. But this was useless if she didn't have the skill to back it up, and that was what Ana kept telling her, especially after one memorable incident where Louise's right foot stumbled over her left and her blade ended up impaled in the floor inches away from her leg.

However after hours of practice Louise was building up skills beyond the basics, she could defend moderately and her footwork was improving but her obvious skill was outmaneuvering her opponent. She could think on her feet and quickly see a way to win at any situation. She wasn't great overall but against most average opponents who would underestimate a woman it was more than likely she could look after herself if not win, there had even been moments when Ana had worried about losing, though not many of them. She felt confident she was getting better each day and she had taken to wearing her sword at her side and more recently her hat. At first it reminded her of home but when jumping about, parrying with Ana it made her feel all the more powerful.

Right now Louise sat in her cabin, the crew were getting ready to sail and she knew her limits, she could cook but sailing wasn't her speciality. And as she got up and looked out of her small window wondering what to do it seemed it had been decided for her.

"Louise?", Danny walked in and saw Louise looking out of the window.

He walked over to her and tapped her shoulder, she slowly turned around, staring into Danny's face. Louise realised he had been watching her and blushed wildly, then wondered why she hadn't heard him knock.

"Didn't mean to scare ye, captain's introducin' someone, so I'm gettin' ye on me way to the deck".

"Oh no it's ok, I guess it's my fault for not hearing you the first time, who's he introducing?".

Danny just shrugged, "something to do with us sailing to Nevis".

Louise laughed as they both left the cabin, "I'm not even going to pretend I know where that is".

As they got on deck the crew were milling about, Jack made himself known and they positioned themselves around him, Louise found somewhere in the back and hoped he hadn't seen her.

"Alright lads", he stopped briefly, "and Ana, we got a guest aboard on our way to Nevis. 'is name is Abrey". A few of them cast a steely glance at Abrey, as if trying to figure him out before they disbursed and returned to the duties.

As they drifted apart Jack saw Louise talking to Danny, she was wearing the same hat she wore when he first met her and she had a sword at her waist. He wondered if she was trying to prove herself and took the chance to break the ice. He strode over, she didn't show any hint of realising he was there but he suspected she was pretending.

She confirmed his suspicions with a sweet smile, "Yes captain?" and although the smile was sweet the tone of her voice was bitter and harsh.

He didn't respond at first, hating the way she spoke, "I wanted to see ye in me cabin".

"Of course captain, that's if Danny will excuse me, we were talking", Jack threw a look at Danny who nodded, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. She nodded at Danny and turned on her heel making her way to Jacks cabin, with Jack trying to keep up, after giving Gibbs the order to leave. Once they got there she allowed him to walk in and he shut the door after she had entered. She stood grounded on the spot waiting for him to talk.

"I wanted ye to sign the ships articles, make ye a proper member of the crew", he walked over to his desk and started rummaging through the drawers.

She still stood rooted but with a raised eyebrow, "really? even if I can't defend myself?" he had taken out a book and began writing her name but he froze at this question, he had hoped she wouldn't bring it up.

"The ship needs a cook, one that knows what they're doin", he finished writing her name and held out a hand motioning for her to come over and sign.

She walked over and signed next to her name, "I guess it does", but she stopped on her way out of the door, "you didn't answer my question but don't worry as a crew-member I won't stay mad the captain for too long".

"I told you when we first met, call me Jack".

"Fine whatever you want, Jack", she slammed the door and left. Jack sighed and looked at the signature, why it bother him that she had said his name with such anger? He felt the pearl beneath him and the encouraged movement of the waves as the ship moved out into the open sea, it soothed his head and he knew where he had to be, the helm.

Louise had since stormed into the galley, aiming to distract herself. She began preparing dinner for the crew, she was peeling potatoes when she heard the the shuffling of feet entering the room. She looked up, not really knowing who to expect and saw herself looking at Abrey. Her first impression was that of a man old before his time, looking for that chance to be useful or alive again.

"Abrey, what can I do you for?", she returned her eyes to the task at hand. He watched her for a moment before answering, trying to decide what it was about her that made her seem out of place.

"Just explorin' the ship lass"

She nodded, "I take it you have seen a galley before?".

He chuckled, "Aye, Miss...?" he trailed off waiting for her to fill in the blank.

"Just call me Louise, everyone else does, well except Gibbs but he still thinks I'm bad luck".

"Louise? Got a last name Louise?" he had taken a seat and was leaning back in his chair.

"Yes, the question is do you have a first name Abrey?", he looked at her, he'd never been spoken to like this by a woman before but then again he had spent many years either in taverns with the whores or at sea.

"I'll trade ye then, me first name is 'enry"

"Well Henry Abrey, my last name is Roberts, happy?".

He sat up in the chair, "Aye Louise Roberts".

She looked over at him, hand on hip, "So Henry, or Abrey whatever you prefer, why exactly are you hanging around while I peel potatoes?"

He stood up, rather slowly, "Abrey and like I said exploring the ship, meetin' the crew, but I guess I'll be off", she returned to her task as he made his way out. She had a unpleasant feeling about him, like he wasn't to be trusted. She tried to concentrate on dinner without the million things on her mind interrupting but she had little success. She was just glad she had started dinner early.

While going about her duties Ana cast a glance over at Jack, standing at the helm concentrating on the endless horizon. He knew he could never reach it, it would always be there, something to aim for, Jack chasing the horizon, and always free to. His expression was steely, it was hard to tell if he was deep in thought or simply concentrating on the sea.

"Something wrong captain, he heard Ana's voice from behind him and wondered how long she had been there.

"No more than usual" his tone was flat and he fully intended to sail into the night being nowhere but the helm.

"So you're not in a mood over Louise?", Ana knew that she was the only one who would dare ask this let alone get away with asking.

"Don't know what you're talking about Ana", she smiled, Jack always was a good liar.

She turned to head below deck, "Course not, but just in case ye are in a mood I thought I'd let you know, she's just as wracked up as you".

Louise stayed silent over dinner even though wasn't Jack there. She stayed silent clearing up the galley after dinner, she stayed silent when the crew were drinking rum, and it was only after she had been drinking for a while and gambling with Gibbs that she spoke at all and that was only because Ana had started her talking.

"You've been quiet", Ana had just joined the game and even if she hadn't been speaking Louise seemed happier than earlier, she was smiling at least, but maybe that was the rum.

"Have I?" she smiled at Gibbs, "Come on man, you can do better than that".

"Aye ye have, wanna tell me why?" Ana followed Gibbs and threw a few more coins on the table.

"Got no idea why, but I do know Gibbs is about to lose a lot of money" she grinned at Gibbs who eyed his cards as if they were about to explode in his hand, then eyed Louise's confident face with the same look, she was sure she heard him mutter about luck. He apparently decided not to risk anymore money and threw his cards down in frustration.

"Well Ana, you gonna fold as well?", Louise knew Ana had a bad hand but surprisingly enough she threw more money into the pile.

"No, I think I can risk it", Louise grinned to herself, Ana just sat back the picture of calm and collected.

"Your choice, but it would have been easier for you to give me your money" she spread a full house out for all to see and Ana shrugged.

"You win again I guess" she laughed and took a large swig of her rum, Louise wondered what was on Ana's mind. There wasn't the usual sarcastic comments, no usual joking and she seemed to know something Louise didn't. She looked suspiciously at Ana but didn't bother asking anything more as someone handed her more rum and Ana seemed to return to normal. At least she hoped she Ana was back to normal.

Abrey had kept a sharp eye on Louise all night, hoping to see something useful but he only became confused about exactly who this woman was. She had been quiet throughout dinner but loosened up after some rum. She had a knack for playing cards and was confident and comfortable with the crew. She had something about her, but as yet he hadn't seen her interact with Jack, and the only time she had spoken to him was in his cabin. She had left angrily and Jack had emerged brooding. He wondered if she was really the key to distracting Jack. He knew of Jacks reputation for rescuing people but Abrey was hoping there would be more to it, something more between them to manipulate. He looked over to her as if begging for a clue.

Thats when Louise, obviously drunk, laughed and said to Ana, "I am gonna teach him a lesson he will never forget".

Ana looked at her through rum glazed eyes, "Who?".

Louise clapped her hand on her friends arm, got up with a big smile and replied, "Jack Sparrow of course".

--_Authors Notes_--

I didn't really intend for it to get worse between Jack and Louise before it got better, but that's the way it goes. But I do promise it will get better. Thanks to my reviewers and those of you who have the story on alerts and favorites. I am really getting into it now and I'm already writing the next chapter because I can't wait any longer.


	11. Crossing Blades

**Chapter 11 - Crossing Blades **

"Come on Louise don't be stupid" Ana had a clasp on her wrist trying to pull her back down into the chair, she may have been drunk but she knew how much of a mistake it would have been for Louise to go see Jack like this.

"I'm not being stupid, I've finally figured it out", she pulled on her arm trying to free it.

Ana looked up at her pleadingly, "come on, you've drunk too much, talk to him in the morning".

"No, it'll be too late", with that she tugged one last time freeing her arm but falling back into Danny's lap. She giggled, "Sorry Danny my dear, I've got bigger fish to fry" and got up purposefully, Ana watched her go and considered following her but she was distracted by the promise of another game, whatever Louise intended to do Ana wouldn't have been able to stop her anyway.

After leaving the galley Louise half danced her way to the deck, singing something indecipherable but when she got full sentences out sounded suspiciously like 'I will survive'.

She got onto deck and put a finger to her lips making a "shhhhh" sound. Taking a deep breath she allowed a more sober Louise to take control, however there was still a glaze over her eyes.

"Jack?" she called in a quiet sing song voice, which spookily echoed through the night air.

He heard her voice but at first couldn't tell who it was, the echo sounding almost childlike but as she got closer and called out again he could make it out as Louise's. He looked around as saw her apparently trying to be stealthy, keeping low and creeping up towards the helm.

"Louise?"

She giggled, "Jacky Jack Jack?", he looked at her, it was clear she had been drinking but apparently more than usual, he was just hoping not as much as the time she passed out.

"What's the matter Louise?" She jumped up next to him as if expecting him to be surprised at her presence, when he wasn't she began pacing behind him like someone beginning a lecture.

"Well Jack it occurs to me we need to sort out some important type issues so the only way to do this is to have it out", she proclaimed this as if fact, finishing with her hands on her hips and an air of superiority.

He raised a eyebrow as he heard a shuffling from the darkness but he didn't hear it again so he turned to Louise, "What are ye suggestin luv?".

"Simple Jack", she unsheathed her sword, "I'm going to fight you". He wanted to laugh, but he didn't dare get into another argument.

"See here's the problems with that luv, firstly you're drunk, secondly you don't know how to fight", if she hadn't been drinking she may have got angry at his assumption she couldn't fight but she just smiled coyly inviting him to take out his weapon, he shook his head "put it away darlin".

"No Jack, you keep assuming I can't fight or look after myself and there's only one way to prove you wrong" she knew he didn't want to but she wasn't going anywhere.

"Are ye sure ye wanna do this luv?" she nodded, and he gave up and took out his sword. She took a step back as he raised his blade, her eyes flashed. He mentally aimed to go easy on her, let her get so far then win quickly. But as she avoided his first blow and rounded to aim for his upper arm, which he only just blocked in time, he realised that she may actually know have some skills. As they continued to parry her eyes remained locked on his, a cool aura about her.

"Come on Jack I hope you're not going easy on poor little me" he grinned back at her.

"Well you are just a girl", he saw the anger in her eyes but he expected it to weaken her, instead she channeled it, moving faster. Other than the odd close call he had been going easy on her but now he was finding it a challenge, she certainly knew how to think fast. He made a swipe at her arm and as she blocked it he spun his blade, hitting the side of her leg with the flat side of it. He could tell the slap of metal had hurt her but she kept her face in control as she could, and hit him on his arm with her sword before sheathing it.

"That wasn't fair I won", he rubbed his arm after putting his sword away.

She pressed a finger into his chest, smiling like a town fool, "I think I made my point Jack". He grabbed her finger and pulled her to him, she could feel his breath hit her face and whether it was the rum or their closeness her cheeks started to flush a deep pink.

"Aye that ye did", she felt herself becoming light headed and she wondered what was going on, her mind screaming 'it's Jack, what are you doing?'.

"Jack" she pushed her hands against his chest, moving him away but making no attempt to get away from the situation itself.

He stroked her warm cheek with two of his fingers and she relished in his touch effectively giving up any futile attempt at resisting. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, with the softest touch. She wrapped one arm around his neck and he grinned against her lips as he moved in closer. They stood in this embrace pulling each other closer together and after a few moments he pulled back causing her to let out the slightest of moans at the loss of his warmth. He took a moment and just looked at her, the moonlight reflecting off her hair, the spark in her eyes, those silky lips. She smiled and sighed in a sort of happy contentment and it was in this moment of peace they both heard the creak of wood, the creak of someone moving about in the night.

Jack frowned as he looked in the direction of the noise, he turned to see Louise who had now backed up a little with a look in her eyes that he couldn't read but it was somewhere between confusion and regret, Jack hoped it was the former. He stepped down the towards the noise, which was hard as whoever it was had realised they had been caught and stopped moving. Turning a corner rather dramatically, he revealed nothing, if anyone had been there they were gone now.

Louise came up behind Jack as he turned to face her, she reached up and kissed Jack lightly before whispering, "I think I'm going to bed", at least now he knew it wasn't regret. He smirked saucily and she caught a glimpse of his mind, "Alone, Jack", she kissed him so quickly the kiss almost wasn't there, before making her way to her cabin. However she only just made it out of sight before she collapsed against a wall, panting heavily. What had just happened? She hadn't spoken to him civilly in days and now they were kissing in the moonlight. She stood there for a moment trying to clear her head, of the rum and of Jack. Louise released the breath which she hadn't realised she had been holding and made her way to her cabin practically walking on air, not even noticing Abreys presence in the shadows.

Jack stood on deck and like Louise tried to figure out the what had happened. He looked out to the night sea and wondered how far it would have gotten if not for the mystery noises, he also wondered how much of her actions were the alcohols fault. Remembering the night she had kissed him last he hoped this was something she wanted and that she would remember in the morning. Finding himself in a better mood as he heard the rest of the crew still drinking below, he considered joining them but thought better of it.

The pearl groaned beneath him and he placed a hand on the railing, "you're still me number one" he promised as he walked to his cabin, with a renewed stride.

So there was something between Jack and the girl, one minute they were fighting the next they were all over each other. Abrey had found his leverage over Jack Sparrow. All he had to do now was not raise any suspicions and keep an eye on them both, it had been a close call on deck, he had been stupid to move at all but they were none the wiser as to who it was and Abrey had what he needed.

"Morning Ana, beautiful morning isn't it?", Louise smiled as she handed Ana some breakfast, she looked a lot better than over the past few days, the colour in her cheeks had returned and she was smiling almost overly happy.

Ana watched her calculatingly, "Why are ye so happy? You hate mornings".

"Well maybe I got up on the right side of bed this morning", she sat next to Ana drinking some tea she had found in the murky depths of the galley, at least it tasted ok.

"Who's bed exactly?" Ana was amused with the over dramatic shock on Louise's face, but there was a beaming grin in there somewhere.

"My bed" she stressed, "anyway I won a lot of money last night, plenty of it was yours, and I found some tea".

Ana shrugged, "If you say so, but before I forget did ye teach Jack a lesson?", Louise noticed Ana's knowing wink.

"Yes I did. I proved I could fight", she knew where this was going and she didn't like it one bit.

"Is that all ye taught him?", thats when Ana felt a slap on her arm accompanied by another over dramatic gasp, she laughed. "Well it just seems that you and Jack are both in a very good mood this morning".

Louise seemed nonchalant, "Is he? I wouldn't know".

Ana just continued with her breakfast, "I bet you wouldn't".

Jack was in a good mood, the world just seemed at right again, he could stop avoiding the galley for one thing and the prevailing winds were lifting his spirits. He stood at the helm watching some of the crew milling about, and called for Cotton to take over. He didn't know why he wanted to go and speak to Louise, he just wanted to see her. He knocked on her cabin door, waiting for a reply. Then it occurred to him she was one for sleeping late so he slowly pushed the door open and was surprised to find the room empty. He did however see her dress lying across the dresser, where before he laughed at the notion, right now it didn't seem like a bad idea, Louise in a dress. As he left the room Ana was walking towards him, she again smiled knowingly.

"She's in the galley", she winked and patted Jack on the arm. He grinned cockily and tipped his hat to her.

"Thanks luv", luckily he had already got far away enough that Ana couldn't issue a slap.

He did however hear her yell, "What have I told ye bout callin' me luv?"

Grinning his way into the galley he saw Louise sitting with Danny, he was laughing at Louise who was leaning over the table with a smile on her face, apparently telling him something funny.

"hey it's not my fault the guy couldn't take a joke", she took another sip of her tea as Jack sat down.

"Danny I wanted ye up in crows nest", Louise could tell he was trying to get rid of him, Danny probably could too but he just nodded.

"Aye captain" he got up to leave and Louise smiled and tipped her hat to him. She grinned at Jack leaning on her elbows, "so Jack, to what do I owe the pleasure?".

He watched her, rock back and forth, "Came to get me self some breakfast".

"Most important meal of the day", she got up and brought him some food, "so what's the real reason you came?".

He kept the secretive smile on his face, "nufin luv, just admirin' the view".

"That right? well take a good look because the view is going back to her cabin", she watched as his face told her more than his words, he looked at his food like it was shackling him to the galley. She left him wondering what why he was so desperate to be around her and she left wondering why she was so desperate to be followed.

She slipped into her dress, running her fingers through her hair, thinking about Jack and the night before. Where exactly was it going? She found the question didn't bother her as much as maybe it should. She was going through her make up thinking about Jack, home and where her pink lipstick had got to when she heard a resounding bang. She rushed over to the small window hoping to see what was going on but all she saw was endless ocean, hoping to find out she began to walk towards the door when she heard the unmistakable click of a key in the lock.

She ran to the door and started banging on it, "Open the door!".

"Sorry Miss Roberts, captains orders", so it was Gibbs who locked her in.

"Gibbs open this door now!", she was pulling at the handle, hoping it would open.

"I'm needed back on deck Miss but I can't let you out", she screamed a string of profanities that would make any sailors ears burn. She heard him walk away but continued to scream.

"Tell Jack I'm going to kill him, after I've killed you", she carried on trying to do anything including breaking down the door. It didn't help that the sound of cannon fire got closer and Louise could hear shouts from the deck. She looked around the room desperate for a escape, finding none she punched out her frustrations into the mattress before running to the door and pressing her ear to it.

--_Authors Notes_--

I couldn't wait to write this chapter, for a number of reasons not just the Jack/Louise action. If you like the chapter please review, I'd love to know what you think. In general thanks, to readers who have me on favorites, alerts or have reviewed. I know I say it every chapter but I really mean it, thanks, the writer within me loves you all.


	12. The Key

**Chapter 12 - The Key**

Louise felt the ship shudder as the pearl returned fire, she was worried about what was going on, and she was understandably scared, which at least distracted her enough that she had forgotten about being angry. Now she just had to get out of this room.

Jack stood on deck barking orders, the ship had fired a warning shot and continued to advance. This was almost going to be too easy, the ship was impressive but nothing compared to his pearl. Those of his crew that weren't at the guns were waiting with the grab-hooks but it was clear the other crew were ruthlessly waiting to fight. The other ship glided alongside the pearl.

"Come on lads" Jack ordered as his crew swung over to the other ship, they may have opened fire but Jack intended to finish the fight. He followed his crew and quickly found himself fighting a burly man with more muscles than brains. There was fighting everywhere, on both the pearl and the mystery ship but from the looks of things the pearls crew had the upper hand. Jack quickly ran his opponent through, and looked over to the pearl, casting a swift eye over the deck he noticed Gibbs fighting with a older man but he couldn't see Louise meaning she was still safe where she should be.

Louise may not have been on deck but she was far from safe. She had heard footsteps in the hallway and had stopped attempting to force the door open so she could listen. Whoever they were, they had stopped at each door and opened it, she could hear them discussing it calmly, apparently looking for something of great importance. Her heart leapt in her throat as she heard them approach her door, she scrambled across the room, which was some effort in her dress, and looked around frantically as they tried the handle.

"It's locked", she heard a deep voice say.

"Well get in there", apparently the second voice was commanding the other one as suddenly a heavy weight, which Louise assumed was his body, was thrown against her door in a effort to knock it down. She reached for her sword, her fingers trembling, she inwardly prayed that she wouldn't have to use it. There was a significant difference between fighting Jack while drunk and fighting two men who may not take kindly to finding her, or worse they would see a obvious profit in finding a woman alone. She stood as the man continued to ram the door with all of his strength, then she heard the other voice sigh, bored.

"Move outta the way ye fool", the pounding stopped, she breathed a sigh of relief that was cut short as a pistol shot the lock off the door. The now unlocked door swung easily open revealing what could only be described as a pair of pirates. One was large, hairy, burly, everything you imagine a pirate to be and one was bald, slightly shorter and holding a smoking pistol.

"What 'ave we got 'ere then?" the larger one asked, smiling evilly.

Louise straightened her back, trying to gain a littler more height, "Stay away from me, I wouldn't want to have to hurt you". He laughed despite the serious look on her face, she hadn't forgotten one of the best weapons was a good bluff.

"A little lass like ye, hurt me?", his words evoked the same anger in her that Jack had started when he doubted her ability because she was a woman, but his face was almost in disbelief as she raised her sword ready to fight.

"You scared of being beaten by a girl?", he again laughed at her as she glanced at the other pirate who had now taken out his sword.

"Both of you against poor little me? That's not a fair fight is it?" she said faking a pout. The shorter man backed up only slightly as Louise began to parry with the taller.

"Think it's her?", he asked motioning to whom he was fighting.

She was moving quickly, taking every chance she had to attack, it was harder for her in her dress but she wasn't allowing it to slow her down. The shorter man observed her, her mannerisms, the way she fought. "Could be, she seems it"

Louise ignored whatever they were saying as it was no matter to her, she had found herself in a fight, a real fight, and it was kill or be killed. It was blindingly simple yet still she feared having to kill a man, even though it was obviously her or him and right now she didn't feel like dying.

"What's your name?" the shorter asked, as she she ran her sword across her rivals arm leaving a deep gash. He hissed at the stinging but continued to parry, she wasn't letting up and it seemed the girl could actually fight.

"And why should I tell you?" she spat at her observer. Louise's eyes quickly returned to her opponents face like they hadn't left it, he swiped at her side leaving his own mark across her waist. She bit back the pain and took her chance, moving swiftly she mustered all her strength behind her sword and ran it through his chest. She heard the sickening crack of his ribs, knowing she had caused that noise, his face contorted horribly in a endless pain, she pulled back her sword and watched with a guilty horror as his body seemed to take a lifetime to hit the floor landing with a resounding, echoing thud.

Louise looked up at the other man only to be faced with the barrel of his pistol, "It's only fair I know the name of the devil who killed me mate".

Meanwhile Jack was still fighting on deck, only now he was fighting who he had found out was the ships captain.

"So Cray what makes ye wanna attack the pearl, she's the most feared ship in the Caribbean?" Their swords clashed in the sun. Jack had his back to the pearl, he didn't see Louise being dragged across the deck bound and gagged. Cray however saw her and a cruel glint lit up his eyes, Jack almost turned to see the distraction but Cray kept his focus.

"Was looking for something Sparrow, but seems to me ye probably haven't got it".

Jack raised a eyebrow, "what exactly ye looking for, and what makes ye think I have it?".

Cray almost missed Jacks swing, "a key, to a great treasure, word around Tortuga is you 'ave something fittin the description".

Jack grinned as he knocked Cray's sword from his hand and held his blade to Cray's throat. Using his free hand he patted his pockets mockingly, "ain't got any keys mate, best I can do is let ye go with your life". Cray stiffened, knowing full well it wasn't a key it the literal meaning of the word but it was more than his life's worth to tell Sparrow that part. He glanced at his deck, Jack's crew outnumbering his own, he looked back to the pearl, Louise was gone, obviously taken below on his ship. He nodded at Jack.

Jack whistled signaling for his crew to return to the pearl, he glared at Cray, "I wouldn't suggest trying to take the pearl again aye mate?". Cray watched him go with a sort of satisfaction, as long as Lewis had got it right then Cray had what he needed, or more specifically who he needed.

On the pearl Jack shouted out the orders to get back on course and away from Cray's ship. The whole encounter had been trying on a unsuspecting crew and he knew some of them wondered why he allowed them to walk away. Jack only partially knew himself, a part of his reasoning being that it wasn't worth the hassle, Cray's ship probably didn't have anything aboard of real value and he also knew what it was like to lose a ship and a treasure.

Gibbs waited until they were back on course for a few minutes before walking up to Jack sporting his fresh black eye, "Captain?".

Jack grinned at him, it was a impressive bruise, "Aye?"

"Should I go let Miss. Roberts out now?", Jack took a moment to register the name. He sighed knowing the argument he was about to face.

"No, I'll go see to 'er", he took the keys back from Gibbs and made his way below deck, as he made it down the hall he noticed the open doors. Instinctively he speed up and even though in his mind he expected it, he was still surprised to see the door open. He stepped over the man lying on the floor his eyes desperately scanning for any sign of Louise still being in the room. It was a hopeless search as it was obvious she was gone, he saw Louise's sword lay on the floor covered in blood he hoped belonged to the man and not her. That's when it hit him, there was only one place she could be and he had just sailed away from it. He rushed back to deck barking out more orders as he looked through his spyglass and to his dissatisfaction saw Cray's ship a spot on the horizon.

Louise meanwhile was sitting in the brig, her gag and ties removed, she curled herself into the corner of the cell head in hands. So many things were racing through her mind, but strangely enough the main one wasn't about being kidnapped. Her main thoughts were about the look on the pirates face as he had fallen to the floor. The sound of her sword plunging into his chest was ringing in her ears, she had killed someone, pirate or not she had taken his life, he would never breathe again because of her. The guilt was weighing up inside of her, she didn't feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She sat there for a while, not really knowing for how long, feeling the invisible hold of her conscience. 'It was me or him' her brain told her, 'he would have killed me'. It made the situation slightly better but she still felt deep remorse.

"Captain wants to see ye" she looked up into the face of her captor, the man who had dragged her from her cabin. Quickly she wiped her face and straightened up, he opened the cell door and placed a iron grip on her shoulders, leading her through the ship to Cray's cabin. Her eyes took in her surroundings, the ship was smaller than the pearl no doubt. Reaching the cabin doors she felt a foreboding, remembering her first day of the pearl she remembered being in this situation but then she had been excited, and had anticipated meeting her idolized captain. Now however she was scared with a twinge of curiosity. Cray opened the door and smiled delicately at Louise, he had a aura about him of authority, he was in control and he knew it.

He motioned for her to come in, "please sit down". She sat in a chair opposite his desk which was more organized than Jacks.

"What am I doing here?", she spoke for the first time and it seemed to surprise him how strong her voice was, any fear she did have she wasn't showing it.

"First I'd like to know who exactly ye are?", he sat opposite her and she took a moment before answering, the gleam in his eye made her suspicious.

"My name's Louise Roberts, I'm from London", she noticed him observe her, obviously looking for the lie.

"What's a girl from London doing aboard a pirate ship in the Caribbean?".

She smiled jokingly, "You tell me captain, you brought me aboard". She saw a flush on his face of either anger or embarrassment.

"Ye know what I mean Louise-"

"It's miss Roberts" she cut in.

"Me apologies, miss Roberts" he nodded his head, "what I mean is what were ye doing aboard the pearl?".

"I was sailing to Port Royal on a merchant ship that stopped in Tortuga, that's when I met some of the pearl's crew and I asked if I could sail with them", she hoped it was believable , she had no idea what sort of lie would work.

He raised a eyebrow, "and Sparrow just let ye aboard?".

"Well he was in need of someone in the galley and I happen to be a excellent cook", she kept her eye contact but already she could see suspicion in his eyes. She didn't wait for him to doubt her, "and who are you?".

For the moment he surprisingly seemed to accept her story, "Me name is Captain Cray". Louise raised a eyebrow waiting for him to continue, she wanted to know why she was here, he didn't get the hint.

"I'll ask again captain, why am I here?", she had now folded her arms, all fear lost, she wanted some answers.

He too sat back, arms folded, "Well miss Roberts I believe ye are not what ye say, I think ye are central to me next adventure".

"What are you talking about?", she shifted slightly, uncomfortable with being found out.

"Ye know what I mean, ye were never sailin' to Port Royal, and I don't know how you got on the pearl but you're more important than Sparrow knows". She frowned, wondering, she was important?

"I really don't know what you mean, there's nothing special about me".

"We'll see, but for now make yerself comfortable with me crew, they haven't seen a woman in weeks".

Her eyes grew wide, "what? You...you can't..." she trailed off.

"I can do what I like, and I think it's only fair since ye killed McKinney", she gulped and lowered her eyes to the floor, visually showing guilt for her actions. It was only as he grabbed her arm, maneuvering her to the door, that she began to struggle, he shoved her through the door and she screamed as many hands began to grab at her.

Cray turned back to his cabin, "mind that pretty dress boys".

--_Authors Notes_--

Hey guys.

Sorry for the long delay. Since the last chapter I have had to pack, move and unpack. Very stressful. Anyway I know this chapter goes a little fast, and the end isn't happy but I think it'll work. Trust me. Oh yeah and I haven't forgotten the Abrey/treasure hunt plot but needless to say there's something to deal with first.


	13. Aboard the Gold Fall

**Chapter 13 - Aboard the Gold Fall**

Jack stood at the helm of the pearl, focused on the dark mass he could make out through his spyglass.

Danny was up in the crows nest studying the target, "We're definitely catching up captain", he hollered down to Jack who received the information with a stern nod. It was obvious they would catch them, the pearl was the fastest ship in the caribbean, what wasn't clear was why they had taken Louise. Jack had his suspicions, some making more sense than others.

Ana nervously tended to her duties nearby, she wanted to probe Jack for answers, find out what he thought about the situation, after all Louise had been a good friend to Ana. However she knew when not to talk to Jack and the steely concentration in his eyes told her right now was the time to leave him be. But it wasn't just Ana who seemed concerned by Louise's disappearance, most of those aboard had become accustomed to her presence, it wasn't just a woman they were going after, she was one of them, a part of the crew. Abrey only worried because he found his plan slowly slipping away with her disappearance but most were too busy working to notice his unusual determination. Ana made note of the fading day, it was still afternoon but the sky had darkened, a foreboding storm loomed ahead, which had not started yet but nothing would stop the pearl. It was a sticky mixture of nervousness, apprehension and determination that kept everyone occupied.

Meanwhile Louise had passed out onboard Cray's ship, the Gold Fall, she had struggled against the men, kicked, screamed, punched, she even made a run for the ledge hoping to jump, she would rather brave sharks than face this crew. But they had caught her easily, it seemed hopeless, she wondered if anybody even knew she was gone, had they even checked her room yet? By the time they did she may be half way across the world with no hope of escape. What if they had checked her room but deemed her rescue to be too much hassle? No, no, Jack would come for her, and if he didn't Ana would make him. Before she had fainted they had tied her hands behind her back and in her unconscious state her mind replayed the moments of clarity. The greasy hands of one man as he stroked her cheek, the dirty face of another as he attempted to kiss her face which she desperately thrashed about.

That's when she felt the harsh blow across her cheek, tasted the coppery taste of blood inside her mouth and as she slipped away in a merciful blank uttered one word, "Jack".

Cray sat in his room, studying a map carefully. The words of the gypsy woman kept repeating themselves in his head, 'Find the one who doesn't belong, they are the key you seek'. At first he had scoffed, told her to spin another story to someone who cares but she had stood on the spot in front of him, her knowing stare telling him everything he needed to know. That whoever she meant was the key to the treasure he sought. She given him no further clues to who or where he would find them but as soon as he had spoken to Louise, heard about her 'strangeness' from around Tortuga he knew it was her. Now all he had to do was figure out how exactly he was to use her. Should the legend be true there was a ancient ritual to follow, he had studied it carefully. His line of thought was suddenly interrupted by the sound of running followed by knocking.

"Aye?"

A spanish man burst in as if the devil was on his heels, "capitano, capitano", he paused to catch his breath. Cray raised his eyes from the papers on his desk waiting for him to continue.

And as he did Cray's face drained of colour, "sir the black pearl is gaining on us".

Louise opened her eyes, scared of who or what she might see but as her eyes adjusted to the light she found she was alone, although in a unfamiliar room, meaning it hadn't been a nightmare and she really was on the gold fall and not the pearl. She sat up, a little too fast for her pounding head, she felt sore and assaulted. Her brain tried to process every feeling within her, and figure out what had happened but it only made her head thump more. Her dress had been ripped, a lot of the skirt was laying across the floor in pieces, the front had been moved and pulled about but not torn. She tried to reassemble herself and figure out why she had been left alone, the last thing she could remember was the burning eyes of the men as they took in every inch of her, that and the stinging pain. She raised her hand gingerly to her cheek, flinching as her fingers pressed upon a fresh wound, obviously whoever had struck her had a ring on. Louise looked around the room it looked like a storage room, there were a few crates and boxes lying around, that's when she heard a gun fire. Followed by another and another, she fell to the floor as the last hit rippled through the ship. Louise was overcome by déjà vu a fight taking place and she was left in a room, but was it locked? She steadied herself and reached for the handle of the door. Turning it she grinned despite the situation, the door was unlocked. She walked out of the door and into the surprisingly empty corridor, finding she was a little unsteady on her feet, she wondered if it was concussion. Louise walked down to the right and came to some stairs which she took coming to another corridor then she heard the sound of someone running. Not wanting to be discovered she slipped into the first door on her left, finding herself in yet another room full of boxes, she pressed her ear to the door and listened. The footsteps ran in the direction she had come in and she thought maybe they would be looking for her. Slipping out of the room she ran and quietly as possible down the corridor and up the stairs she came to. Suddenly she was out on the main deck, she felt rain fall on her head and almost laughed. Daring to glance around she saw everyone was busy, a man was shouting orders out while she saw a silhouette that could only be Cray, he had his sword brandished and was screaming something. She studied him for a few seconds, trying to see what was provoking him without coming too out into the open.

"There ye are whore", she felt the cold of a blade against her neck and her eyes flickered up to see a man, possibly the one who had ran to her room. He was medium height with long tawny hair and muscular arms.

He saw something she couldn't in the direction she was trying to look in, "come on, ye ain't going nowhere, we like ye too much", he attempted to smile but with the rain falling thick and fast it came out more of a soppy grimace. He raised the sword making her rise with it. She was now facing him, his blade at the neck he grabbed her and turned her around, his hand holding a fistful of her hair, she hissed and he just smiled.

"I'll scream", she threatened unable to move. He chuckled against her, pressing his face to hers and now holding the blade against her abdomen intimidatingly.

"Go on then slattern I like it rough" he pulled back her hair a bit more bringing her head to his shoulder, his mouth next to her ear, "I bet ye do too, aye?".

She fought back the tears welling in her eyes, she wouldn't give him that satisfaction. He shoved her down the stairs and she shouted out at the pain of the fall as she looked desperately back at the deck seeing the grey sky and hard hitting rain which had felt like freedom only moments ago.

Ana was on deck of Cray's ship, the rain made it harder to fight but she had more skill then most. She fought against a man who's long hair hung limply over his face in the weather, remaining stony she knocked his sword from his hand and ran him through. Visibility had been reduced in the storm and most could only just make out whoever they were fighting. Ana turned a man around thinking it was Gibbs but instead he was crossing blades with Gibbs.

She placed a well powered blow to his jaw that sent him to the floor, Gibbs looked at her his sword still in midair, "thanks". The pearl had attacked the gold fall with brute force paired with a certain amount of elegant cunning. Cray's crew had been waiting, but Jack's sheer determination had given his crew added spur. Jack had swung over to the gold fall more covert than anything, he intended to find Louise and get her back to the pearl at all costs. He made his way across the deck slipping in between the fighting crews, he came to the opening leading below deck and with his pistol raised he made his way down.

"I'll teach ye to scream", he had shoved her against a wall and ran a strong hand over her hips. Louise struggled and whimpered in protest but his other hand held her strongly in place. "Ye like that?" he asked mockingly.

Louise felt sick to her stomach, "you disgust me", she informed him through gritted teeth.

He laughed at this and the sound sneeringly echoed along the hallway. He pressed his lips up to hers which remained tightly closed, he narrowed his dark eyes on her uncooperative face.

"We'll be more comfortable in 'ere", he pushed open a door to a small dingy room with a dirty looking bed against the wall, throwing her on top of this bed he closed the door behind him.

Jack held his pistol readily as he caught a deep laugh further down the corridor, he followed it as it was the only noise he had heard, the ship had been eerily quiet and he had assumed everyone was on deck. Coming up to a door he heard noses inside, including a familiar female voice. Jack stepped back and kicked the door open, there stood a medium build man, a sardonic smile across his sweaty face. He stood over Louise who was pressed against the wall, trying to get as far away from him as possible, he froze at the sound of the door opening but still stayed in his position ready to pounce on her.

"That's not very nice", the look of fear on her face made Jack's trigger finger itch.

The man scoffed, "ye can 'ave it after me".

"Here's the problem mate, you ain't having 'er", he turned to Jack visibly annoyed at being interrupted. As he turned around he puffing out his chest slightly, but upon seeing the pistol he deflated.

His eyes skimmed over Jack trying to place the face, "says who?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow", if the assailants face could have gone any paler it did then. "I take it you've 'eard of me?", He seemed to think it best not to answer but then he realised Jack had interrupted over Louise.

"What do ye want 'er for? She's just a whore", Louise still paralyzed in fear against the wall felt angry again.

"She's me cook actually and I came to get 'er back".

He looked from Louise to the pistol ready to shoot and apparently decided she wasn't worth the hassle of fighting captain Jack Sparrow for. He stepped back a look on his face that resembled a child who didn't get a birthday present.

Jack held out his free hand to Louise who ran at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest, "Jack" she sniffed.

He didn't let his pistol drop for a second but instead placed his free hand on her head comfortingly, "it's alright luv".

The rain seemed to get worse and worse as the crews continued to clash. Louise stepped out onto the deck behind Jack, he stopped abruptly and turned to look at her momentarily, before taking her hand and leading her stealthily across the deck. Louise couldn't help but allow herself a small grin, it didn't matter that she was in the middle of two crews bloodily fighting all around her because Jack was taking her back to the pearl. She was saved, and as she felt this warm sensation of safety spread throughout her she also felt something being pushed into the back of her head.

Stopping she turned to see Cray, pistol ready to fire, "ye aren't leaving us already Miss Roberts?"

--_Authors Notes_--

Hey guys.

Hope you liked the chapter, this has taken me a while to write as I kept changing my mind on a few things. Next chapter we will be back on the pearl :) Anyway please read and review, and thanks to everyone who reviewed thus far and added the story favorites, it always makes me smile to see the stats go up. Thanks for coming this far.


	14. Road to Recovery

**Chapter 14 - Road to Recovery **

Jack felt a pull on his hand as Louise stopped behind him. He looked back at her and opened his mouth to speak and that's when he saw Cray, pistol pointed at her head.

"Miss Roberts we were so enjoying 'aving you aboard".

His eyes remained locked with hers as he spoke again, "I wouldn't touch that pistol if I were ye Sparrow or I might accidentally shoot mine".

"Go on then, shoot me" she broke in, he eyed her surprised by the blatancy of her request, "or do you need me alive? It seems to me if you didn't I'd already be dead". She smiled enjoying the panic flooding over him as she had proved he wouldn't kill her but he quickly recovered and chose a different tack.

"Aye I need you Miss Roberts" he moved the gun to point it at Jack, "that's why you'll be going back below deck now". Louise looked desperately at Jack, she couldn't risk his life, not for anything, he was too important and not just to her but to the crew and the pearl.

He placed his hand at the barrel of Crays gun, "Now listen 'ere mate..."

"Fine Cray, I'll go below just let Jack and the crew go", she cut in again, Jack couldn't believe he had a gun in his face and yet nobody was listening to him.

Cray smiled cockily and nodded while observing Jack, extremely pleased that he had found her weakness, "Aye".

"Sorry Jack", she sighed as she pulled her hand from his and turned away from him, but in doing so she grabbed Cray's sword from it's sheath and held it to his throat. Cray's face was a picture of shock, Jack was also surprised at her attack, he had not seen that coming. Louise herself was in disbelief it had worked and that she had been quick enough, but she was so close to getting off the fall and she wasn't about to let that go now.  "Well Cray", she said warningly, "do you want to pull that trigger and see how fast I can slit your throat?", Lousie knew she would rather not kill again, but her face didn't show her apprehension, in fact her face could have made the toughest man worry.

"Looks like we have a change in fortunes Miss Roberts", he didn't take his eyes off her, defeat and detest clearly visible in the prolonged stare.

"Give it to me", she tilted her head towards his pistol which he reluctantly placed in her open hand. She threw the sword across the deck while keeping the pistol aimed at him. Most of those around them were now watching the scene unfold as Louise backed away from Cray, weapon still aimed at him, she had no idea how to fire it so as she bumped into Jack she allowed him to take the pistol from her. As Louise stood next to Jack she let the past days exhaustion wash over her. Looking up at him with a expression that said a thousand things all at once, her mind seemed to slow down as she felt more and more tired, she watched as he looked back at Cray, Jack was shouting something but her senses had been hindered. She watched him fire the pistol and his face came back to her. Louise smiled but realised something was wrong from the look on his face, he was panicked. She looked down at herself and then saw her leg, she was surprised to see blood pouring from it. Sound and feeling suddenly came flooding back and a burning pain in her leg caused her to stumble backwards, only to be caught by Jack. She looked around her and saw Ana rush over shouting about getting back to the pearl, Louise noticed Crays crew were rushing around as-well but she couldn't figure out why. The more she tried to concentrate the worse the pain became and she could only just handle it as it was. Well that and the comforting feeling of being in Jacks arms and hearing his voice. It was so soothing and despite the pain in her leg it made her feel sleepy, she only wanted to close her eyes for a second. And as she tried to sleep there was his voice again, soft and relaxing.

"I know it's hard luv but stay awake. Just concentrate on me voice", she opened her eyes and saw Jack looking back at her his face full of worry. Alarm bells went off in her head, what was he so worried about, and why was she being carried back to the pearl? That's when she realised, properly and fully, she had been shot. As her brain started to put the pieces back together the pain in her leg increased ten fold and she screamed out in pain.

"What can I do Jack?", Ana asked Jack after hearing Louise's cry's.

Jack looked at Louise's form in his arms, her eyes were filled with tears and there was blood everywhere, "we need to stop the bleeding" he paused knowing what needed to be done but not wanting to admit it, "she needs to be... cauterized".

"Aye captain", Ana nodded before running off, she too knew it had to done but it wouldn't be pretty. She stopped briefly to look back at the Gold Fall which was now sailing away, Jack had shot Cray as soon as he had pulled out a second pistol and fired, his crew had panicked. On deck of the pearl everyone was on duty, getting the ship away and back on course as fast as possible.

"Where's Jack?", Gibbs voice was full of worry.

Ana snapped out of her thoughts and back to her task, "seeing to Louise, Jack needs a hot poker".

"He's going to...?", Gibbs trailed off. He locked eyes with Ana who nodded grimly, Louise had lost a lot of blood very quickly. Gibbs hollered out to a few men who quickly ran off he had been cauterized before and he wondered if Louise would be able to handle it. Ana ran about the ship getting cloth and water before going to Louise's cabin. She was laying on the bed hissing as Jack was cleaning up the excess blood, he looked up at Ana who nodded confirming it was on it's way.

"Louise luv?" he watched her open her eyes and lift her head, in obvious agony.

"You've lost a lot of blood darling, and we need to get the shot out and close the wound", Louise didn't understand at first but Danny chose that moment to walk in with the red hot poker. Ana saw the fear in her eyes immediately.

"No, you can't", she attempted to move away from them all but her leg was not cooperating, "you can't do it, it's fine honestly, it's not that bad. Jack please don't" she looked at him with pleading eyes, grabbing at his coat with her hands, begging.

'If there was any other way luv" he nodded to Ana and Danny who moved over Louise to hold her down, "bite on this for the pain". He placed a piece of cloth in her mouth despite her protests, and giving her the most comforting look he could he said, "I'm sorry" before he dug out the bullet from her leg. She bit down onto the cloth but still muffled screams escaped her lips. Ana and Danny were used to the process but they had never had to see a woman go through it. Tears were streaming down Louise's face but they were only half way there, Jack picked up the poker and instinctively swished it through the air. She closed her eyes as he brought the metal close to her skin, the heat reaching her leg seconds before the metal was pressed into the open wound. Louise thrashed about while Danny and Ana attempted to keep her still but the searing pain took over and Louise mercifully passed out.

She woke up in her room which she decided smelt awful, like the lingering scent of burnt flesh. She sat up and her leg painfully reminded her of recent events, she was still in her torn dress but now she had a dark wound on her thigh. She looked around and had her leg not still been in pain she would have thought none of it had happened. Her room looked as it always had and it was then that she remembered the last time she had seen it she had killed someone. Her guilty conscience wondered what had happened to his body as she wrestled with her mind trying to remember what Cray had said his name was. So much had happened to her over the last day or two and she knew why, Cray. Cray's crew had attacked her in her room, Cray had wanted to keep her aboard with his ship, Cray had shot her. Well it wasn't all Cray's fault, none of this would have happened had she not somehow found herself on the pearl rather than in 2006, but then again that mystery was no-ones fault. She absent mind-idly ran her hand over the round scar as she thought, so lightly she was barely touching it.

"I guess you're really a a pirate now", she looked up and Ana was standing in the doorway smiling and singing a bottle of rum in her hand. Louise couldn't believe how relieved she was to see her, after being stuck on the gold fall she had a new appreciation for the pearl and everyone on it.

"You got one too then?" Louise asked with a grin, a grin she hadn't used in days.

Ana closed the door and sat on the end of her bed, "I've got me scars yes, but not one as fine as yours". Ana winked and Louise laughed as she took a large gulp of rum.

"You must be jealous then?", she looked around her room again as they spoke taking in the familiarity.

"Not really as mine have never been so bad that I needed the poker". Louise shuddered and looked like she was going to start a rant but Ana cut in, "so how are ye feeling?"

She took a deep breath and allowed herself to gather the answer, "well my leg hurts more than I ever thought possible".

"Don't forget that gash on your cheek, how did you get that anyway?", Louise avoided Ana's questioning stare, the less she talked about her time with the crew the better.

"Just a souvenir from Cray's crew, how long have I been asleep?".

Ana laughed, "about a day, I tried to wake you yesterday but you punched me in the gut".

"You probably deserved it if you were trying to wake me up", she smiled sheepishly but there was still a hint of her smug grin in her face.

Louise offered her the bottle but she shook her head, "it'll help with the pain". Louise liked the sound of that. Ana got up and made for the door looking back only to say, "I guess I best go tell Jack you're ok".

This left Louise wondering whether Jack had been worrying about her, sure she had been shot, lost a lot of blood and then slept for about a day but had he been particularly concerned about her? She smiled to herself and then realised she was still sitting in a partially shredded dress, sighing she knew she had to change. Although she hadn't worn it everyday or even around the pearl it had still been nice to have a dress but now that dream was over. She swung her good leg off of the bed then wondered if this was a good idea, moving her injured leg over the side of the bed she got her answer. However she was determined to get changed so she settled for standing on one leg, rather lopsidedly and balancing her weight on the wall. Hopping slowly she made her way to the dresser where she swayed dangerously while using her arms to get her clothes. Eventually after throwing them to the bed then making her way back, she sat there looking at the clothes with disdain, it had been a workout enough getting them now she had to change into them. Getting the dress off was fine and putting her shirt on went smoothly, but each time she pulled the trouser leg further up she stopped and cursed the inventor of trousers then continued, considering this it seems fairly acceptable for it to take 10 minutes to pull the trousers over her wound. She sat back after hauling her legs back onto the bed and sighed, it really was boring not being able to leave the room, she considered going through her bag, and for a moment she remembered her iPod but the fact that the bag sat across the room shot down that plan of action. She stared at her leg as if willing it to heal itself faster so she could have her mobility back, this staring went on till eventually she drifted off to sleep.

_Jack stood on deck with Cray pointing a gun at him, for some reason it was like a western, every so often Cray would shout "Dance" and fire the pistol at Jack's feet who would then proceed to dance the funky chicken. Louise watched this from the crows nest, she wanted to get down and help Jack but there was nothing to climb down, nothing but the mast and the crows nest itself. She looked around desperately for a way down but seeing none she did the only thing she could, she jumped. At first it felt like flying, the wind rushed past her face, whistling in her ears, then the realisation she had just jumped from a great height set in and she landed with a crunch on deck. However when she looked down at the leg that had broken her fall she saw it had been replaced by a wooden leg. She jumped up on it triumphantly and proclaimed, "Cray you cannot hurt me and my wooden leg now, ha ha!". But where Cray and Jack had been there was only Cray's crew who quickly surrounded her, she screamed for someone to help but she was all alone and they were getting closer and closer to her..._

"Wake up luv", she opened her eyes and saw Jack, and the images from the dream lingered in her mind as she tired to gather her bearings.

"Jack?"

"Tis alright luv, it was just a bad dream", he sat on the edge of the bed wary of her injury.

Louise sat for a moment shaking off the dream but she just had to ask, "can you dance Jack?"

He grinned saucily, "Thanks for the invitation luv but I don't think you'll be dancing for a while". She smiled at his joke but he noticed the mood behind it, "wanna talk about it?".

"It's nothing", he scanned her face for the truth but she was good at bluffing, "honestly Jack I'll be ok, it was just a really real dream", he said nothing, he had heard her screams for help, she had called out his name. It sent a chill down his spine how desperate she had sounded.

"Well you're awake now and ol' Jack has brought ye some dinner", he handed her a bowl of what she assumed was meant to be stew.  "My leg better heal quickly" she muttered as she ate a spoonful of the food. He raised a questioning eyebrow to which she replied, "because I don't know how long I'll last on this cooking".

--_Authors Notes_--

Wow. A lot happened in this chapter. it seemed a bit rushed and I was debating with chopping it up a bit but I've got so much more to write for this story. I was also debating the dream sequence but I think it's a nice start to seeing how everything has effected Louise. As always thanks to my readers and reviewers. I know I sound like a broken record and I say it every chapter but honestly it's the few reviews I get on each chapter that keep me going, even if it's only one or two. (Hint hint R&R please). Anyway that's enough shameless begging for reviews for now, hope you enjoyed it, even if it was a bit brutal.

Also did anyone else suffer problems with the document manager recently? This chapter has been sitting on my computer for two days now because I couldn't upload it. No, I'm not bitter. Grrrrrr.


	15. Up and About

**Chapter 15 - Up and About**

Louise spent the next few days staying off her leg, this was apparently 'captains orders' ever since Jack had come in and found her hopping her way to the door only to fall over at the sight of him. She found this rather tedious but admittedly it was helping, her leg was starting to feel better but the sight of the scar still made her cringe. Ana, Jack and Danny had all visited her, and she would desperately cling to any conversation they brought. It was a dull life waiting to heal. Jack meanwhile was taking the opportunity at peace and quiet to get them back on course to Nevis. Not that he enjoyed having Louise stored away below deck unable to move but it made his life a little simpler that she wasn't either on his mind or annoying him. They were around 2 and a half days from Nevis now after the detours involved with Cray and Jack had settled quickly enough into being suspicious of Abrey again, who had had on many occasions offered to take Louise her food. Abrey wanted to get to know Louise, find out more about her and Jack, or at least enough to help with his plan but Jack wasn't letting him near her.

He was standing on deck watching the sunset when he heard someone calling out about dinner. He called Cotton to take over the helm for a while and he made his way below deck but as he did it wasn't Riley, who had taken over the duties of cook, who stood there but Louise.

Swaying slightly, obviously a little uncomfortable after not walking for 3 days she stood to attention when he entered the room, "captain". He winked at her and she carried a plate over to where Ana was sitting. He joined her apparently in the middle of a conversation.

"...honestly it's fine, I'm all better", his ears pricked up as this was a topic he had a opinion on.

"Are ye sure luv I mean you don't wanna risk it too early" he stated nonchalantly, she smiled but still had a 'was I talking to you?' look on her face.

"Yes, I'm fine I mean it's still a bit sore but that's to be expected I guess, anyway you can't say the food hasn't improved now I'm up and about", both Ana and Jack nodded in agreement halfway through mouthfuls.

Ana watched them both through a critical eye as they ate, their attempts to hide their feelings for each other didn't wash with her. Sometimes it were so frustrating it was unbelievable so she decided she would get them talking even if they were trying not to, "so no chance of fixing your dress?"

Louise looked up from her food thoughtfully, "no, the skirt was completely ruined", she briefly wondered why Ana cared as she had made enough of a scene when Louise had dragged her to buy the dress.

"That's a shame, twas a pretty dress...don't you think Jack?" Louise caught on instantly and acted interested in a particular potato while waiting for his reply.

"Oh yes, very nice dress, pink is definitely your colour darling", he tossed her a Jack Sparrow grin which she pretended not to notice but he could see the heat rising in her cheeks. Ana smiled to herself but then felt a harsh kick from Louise who gave a look of impending doom. Dinner continued but with more conversation, Louise and Ana talked about playing cards later and offered Jack who declined. The evening seemed normal, however Ana did notice the nervous glances Louise occasionally threw over her shoulder, she made a mental note to ask about it later. After dinner most of the crew began drinking as usual and Louise and Ana did start a game of cards, after a few rums though Ana climbed onto her chair and waved her arms about like a madwoman.

"Oi you lot!", a few people looked so she shouted louder, "Shut it!", and like that she had everyones attention. She smiled at the silence now focused on her, "I want everyone to raise their drinks to Louise who's all better after the whole..." she mimicked a gun going off in her hand followed by her dramatically holding her leg in pain, "thing" she finished.

Everyone joined in with the universal 'aye', Louise giggled excitedly.

"That was great Ana, really, really...great", the slur in her voice didn't hinder the sarcasm in the statement. Ana then slapped her on the arm and Louise grinned widely, "it feels good to be back".

"Now don't get all sloppy on me"

Louise raised her hands in surrender, "I'm not, I'm not but I really love this ship" she threw a arm around one of the crew-members sitting next to her. "And this crew, I love this crew and..." she frowned thoughtfully as she took a swig of rum, the guy had now thrown his arm around her and they swayed together until it came to her like a divine vision, "and rum. I love rum".

"Aye" he agreed and they clinked mugs both drinking deeply.

"That's not all you love", Ana made no attempt to say this quietly but Louise seemed too engrossed in singing along with the men next to her to hear. It was many hours later when Louise got up joyfully, apparently the rum had helped with the soreness.

"Right lads I'm off to bed" she proclaimed as she took the last mouthful of her drink.

Ana asked, "you sure you're gonna be ok?" to which Louise replied with a laugh but as she got to the doorway her leg gave in and she collapsed to the floor. Louise found this extremely funny but Ana just rolled her eyes and moved to help her up. They walked down the corridor and Louise was singing something indecipherable, Danny came down the hallway from the opposite direction and watched the scene before him.

"What's this then?" he asked with a bemused smile.

Ana looked at him and grinned slyly, "she's your problem now" she threw Louise's arm onto his shoulder and walked off waving her hand through the air, "just get 'er to bed".

Danny looked at Louise who was throughly drunk but apparently her wounded leg was not cooperating in walking so she seemed to be half walking half dragging it.

"Come on then Danny wanny let's get me to bed" she said through her giggles, he sighed and helped her to her room. She quietened considerably when she got in and he wondered if she had sobered up a little but the look on her face didn't look sober but instead sad.

"Something wrong?" she was looking out of her window silently, at the sound of his voice she turned and smiled softly.

"Did you know before they took me I killed a man?"

"What ye killed the one we found in 'ere?" he asked intrigued.

She still had that smile on her face, it made her seem lost, "yes, it was do or die" she added quickly.

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "it's not your fault", he could tell she was feeling guilty and looking for forgiveness. "Was it your first kill?"

"Yes" she replied in a mournful tone, "I guess it comes with the territory eh?"

He didn't know what to say to that, lie to her and say that things were different on the pearl? Or tell her the truth that killing was a part of life?

"Danny?" she waved a hand in front of him trying to wake him from whatever thoughts he had slipped into.

"Sorry"

"It's ok I was just saying after all that rum I am doubting my ability to think", they both laughed. "Thanks for listening Danny, I'm just being stupid" he looked at her sympathetically, despite herself and her protective shell she was hurting.

"You've been through a lot" he offered her a smile and she took it as well as wrapping her hands around his neck and hugging him. That's when she felt it, nothing. There was nothing between them, nothing deeper than friendship, something she needed right now. She liked it, it felt familiar like the feeling she had when she hugged a friend at home.

However it was at this point Jack sauntered in, "Louise luv I heard you fell over after a lot of rum so I came to check on ye". He looked at them standing there mid hug, Louise just looked back at him while Danny jumped away like Louise had some sort of disease. It was a icy silence so Louise seeing nothing wrong with the situation decided to break it.

"Danny was just leaving, right?", Danny looked at her like a saviour it seemed he wanted out of the room, he hastily agreed and left shutting the door behind him.

"So you came to check on me? Don't worry I just had a little too much rum", Jack was still staring at her, it was unnerving.

"What was he doing here?", he asked trying to lessen the bubbling anger in his voice, it didn't work.

She looked at the door as if she had forgotten who it was, "Danny? He just helped me to my room in the state I was in".

"Really?"

"Yes, is that a problem?" she now had a hand on her hip and could see where he was going with this.

"What about when I walked in? What was he helping you with then?", he knew he was wrong as soon as the words had come out of his mouth but he was jealous and he didn't know why. She slapped him, he didn't even rub his cheek his was still staring at her.

"Whatever it is you think we were doing in that stupid head of yours forget it, I was upset and he listened, that's all, now I think you should leave before you say anything else you'll regret", she said the whole sentence through gritted teeth without taking a breath, she really couldn't believe how insensitive he was being.

"And why would I regret anything luv?", he couldn't stop himself, he was as angry as her and the words just poured out.

She felt tears in her eyes and her face was flushed with anger, "just get out Jack" she shoved him towards the door, "go!".

He huffed loudly and walked out slamming the door behind him, Louise fell onto the bed crying silently into her pillow. Everything just hurt, she allowed her emotions to take over and let themselves out as she cried herself to sleep. Meanwhile outside Jack stormed to his own cabin which gave him another door to slam, it bothered him he had found Danny in her cabin, it also annoyed him that he was bothered, they had only kissed twice. He hoped the morning would be easier but he had a suspicion that dealing with the aftermath of that conversation would be anything but easy.

What Jack hadn't banked on was that he wouldn't see Louise, he was sure she would have had something to say after last night but then again she had avoided him before for a matter of days why not now? He had looked for her after he had found the galley empty but with breakfast already cooked. Jack needed to clear his head, so he returned to the helm and stood proudly steering his pride and joy, the least complicated part of his life right now, the pearl.

"You'll never let me down" he whispered as he patted the wood.

"Seen Louise?" he jumped around to see Ana arms folded obviously impatient.

He turned back to the helm, "Nope, thought you might 'ave seen 'er"

He heard her sigh, "not since last night, I told Danny to get her to 'er room, she was in a state". Jack felt that green eyed monster rise inside of him, then it clicked Ana had asked him to take her back to her room. He knew he had only assumed something was going on and now it seemed he definitely was wrong, Danny was just taking her to her room. He wanted to apologize to Louise but at the same time he didn't want to lose face.

"Are you even listening to me?" Ana asked agitated.

"No" he felt her slap his arm, "Louise not in her room?" he continued.

She huffed, obviously she had already told him, "nope I've checked, she's not in the galley or anywhere else, where's Danny?"

Jack smiled he had put Danny in a safe place, the crows nest, he pointed upwards and Ana caught on.

She looked up and shouted, "Oi Danny you seen Louise?".

Danny looked next to him where Louise was tucked shaking her head vigorously, he shook his head in disapproval but she knew he wouldn't say anything. He stuck his head over the edge and shouted down to Ana.

"No not since last night", at that point he was sure Jack had thrown a angry glare at him but at this height he couldn't be sure.

He sat back down next to Louise and gave her a big brotherly look, "they'll kill me when they find you".

"Who say's they'll find me? What if I never ever come down?" she smiled like a small child.

"Well you've got to go down and make dinner or we'll all starve", she pursed her lips defeated.

"Well you're the one who said I wasn't up here, it's you they'll kill", she laughed and he playfully hit her arm.

"Jack already looks like he wants to kill me after last night, and now you're giving him more reason to".

She frowned at him, "about last night, I mean I don't know who the hell he thinks he is, and you know I don't want to see you keel hauled", she added the last part with a grin.

"Are you blind as well as a chicken?" he asked bluntly, she pulled a shocked face which invited him to continue. "Well it's obvious why it annoyed him finding us like that, he likes you Louise".  She frowned, even Danny had noticed, she knew he had liked her but enough to be jealous over a hug?

"Well Danny you still can't call me a chicken you looked like a kid who'd wet themselves last night when he came in".

They both laughed and continued to talk for the rest of the afternoon, she found a kind of peace with Danny. He was like her friends back home, the ones she could tell anything too, she had spoken to him about everything that had happened on the fall as well as anything else that came to her mind and he had told her about his childhood and how he ended up on the pearl. Eventually though Louise knew she had to go down, she looked over the edge warily and was surprised to see Gibbs at the helm. She told Danny she'd see him at dinner and thanked him before scampered over the edge, not knowing how long she had till Jack came back out on deck.

--_Authors Notes--_

I know that chapter wasn't full of action but let me off so much happened in the last one, plus everyone loves a heated argument, well I do. Let's just say in the next one Jack has to face a few home truths and admit some things, especially as he was clearly wrong :) That's all you're getting from me for now. Thanks again to my reviewers also I will be getting back into updating regularly now, rather than going a week or two between chapters.


	16. Waking Up Together

**Chapter 16 - Waking Up Together**

Jack walked into the galley expecting to see Louise, however the crew were there, as was the dinner, just not the cook. He took a seat next to Gibbs who was telling another of his old superstitious stories, as far as Jack heard this one seemed to be about a mystery island ruled by a ancient evil. Jack smiled at Gibbs ability to spin a yarn, he had anyone within earshot enthralled. Ana slammed her food down opposite Jack grabbing his attention.

"I take it ye haven't spoken to Louise" she asked with a bitter tone. Well he now knew she had spoken to her.

"Nope, 'aven't seen 'er all day, not my fault"

She sighed and was moments away from burying her head in her hands from frustration, "of course you haven't seen her. She's upset and hurting and then you go and make it worse".

Jack tried to not seem interested, "hows that then?".

"You really are a idiot, yesterday, accusing her of something so stupid it's..."

"Why's it so stupid?" he cut in. He wanted to know why it was so idiotic to think there was something going on between Louise and Danny, they were close.

Her hand twitched on the table as if it was seconds away from hitting him, "because oh great captain it's obvious she likes ye, Danny is just 'er friend, thats it".

Jack just made a little "oh" sound before hanging his head not so much in shame but regret.

"Now Jack I suggest ye go tell Louise 'ow you feel", he looked at Ana like she was mad. Not only was he not entirely sure what to say, which was a first for him, but could he let that guard down? Ever since the mutiny he had played his cards close to his chest, and even before that he had never said 'the' words to a woman.

"I can't", he admitted to Ana.

"Why not? You know as well as I do you feel for 'er and she won't wait forever", there was truth in her words. Louise was different from the other women in his life, she had a certain something about her as well as being annoying as hell, a combination Jack had found addictive. Danny came and sat next to Ana without missing a beat of their conversation.

"She's on deck" he said with a knowing look.

Jack nodded, downed the rest of his drink and with a bit of dutch courage he sauntered his way out of the galley.

Ana turned to Danny, "how is she?"

Danny smiled into his dinner, "oh she hates him", he looked up at Ana's quizzical face, "but they do need to talk".

Jack walked out onto the peaceful deck, the night was cloudy but there were bursts of moonlight breaking through, bouncing off the wood giving it a glow. Louise sat at the edge of the ship with her legs hanging through the railings, allowing them to restrict her like bars. She hummed a slow tune that followed the breeze through the night and across the water. He watched her sitting there, finding peace with the sea and he remember how everything was new for her, she had probably never been on a ship before the pearl and she definitely hadn't sailed with pirates. His mind wandered back to his first time at sea and that feeling of freedom and wanting to never look back. Jack walked over to her, his footsteps echoing loudly as he did. He sat next to her his back to the railings so he could see her face. She looked at him for the first time that day and her face filled with confusion, her mind was wondering why she had missed him. She hadn't realised till she sat here looking into his eyes and despite the anger she felt towards him she smiled momentarily, the same sad smile she had when talking to Danny. He placed two fingers under her chin and lifted her face slightly so he could fully admire it.

"Louise luv, I'm sorry", he didn't break their eye contact, he wanted her to know he meant it.

"For what? Do you even know why I'm angry?" she wasn't snapping, she just wanted to know.

He wrung his hands while he spoke, "I shouldn't 'ave reacted 'ow I did. I was...I was just jealous".

She looked back into the night, she hadn't expected him to so freely tell her. She allowed her self to take it in, he was jealous which meant he cared. This couldn't help but cheer her up.

She turned back to him and leaned in closer kissing him, the kiss was slow and soft as their lips met but instantly became deeper. Louise pulled back and Jack followed her slightly, she giggled under her breath.

"I take it I'm forgiven" he said with the look of a cat who got the cream. Louise brought her body back through the railings, onto the deck and came to rest her head on Jack's shoulder, she sighed content and continued to look out to sea. Jack looked at the top of her head unsure of what was going through her mind but he found the position comfortable, relaxing, he placed a arm around her silently pulling her closer.

A little while later she spoke, "I'm sorry too Jack", she looked up at him. "I could talk to Danny but I shouldn't have avoided you all day, then again you were an arse". She felt him chuckle as the sound reverberated through his chest.

"Aye I was", he said making her grin widely. He had appologised and agreed that he was a arse, it was almost a new man, but then as if he had read her thoughts he pinched her rear, confirming that in fact he'll always be Jack Sparrow. And as she sat up hitting him playfully before grinning like a town fool and kissing him again, she knew she wouldn't want him any other way.

Jack opened his eyes at the knocking on his cabin door and as his eyes adjusted to the morning light he looked down at Louise lying in his arms. She was curled into his bare chest smiling peacefully, she looked so happy just laying there while he watched her sleeping. She was still in her trousers and shirt which as she put it, 'reminds you who's in charge'. Though nothing had happened that night the fact that she had forgiven him was enough to make Jack smile. He stared angrily at the door, the knocking was now more insistent and he still had to get Louise off him without waking her. Thankfully she seemed to be a heavy sleeper as he rolled her onto the other side of the bed and the only noise she made was "so nice", which made him curious as to what she was thinking about. He staggered to the door and opened it to see Gibbs looking unusually cheerful.

"Seems all them women aren't bad luck captain, we should be at Nevis by sunset", Jack laughed both at the idea of Louise and Ana being bad luck and at their early arrival.

"Good, I want Cotton at the helm today, I've got other things to take care of", Gibbs nodded and walked off. Jack looked over at the bed as he shut the door and surprisingly Louise sat wide awake smiling at him.

"What's these other things then?", she asked sweetly as he purposefully strode to the bed and spread himself out next to her.

"Just got some things to discuss with Abrey".

She trailed a finger over his chest as she spoke, "well if that's everything I guess I'll go and make a start on breakfast", she made as if to get off the bed but he grabbed her wrist and lead her back.

"I didn't say that was everything" he smirked flashing a few gold teeth before locking her lips in a passionate kiss.

She pouted as they broke apart but jumped up before he could grab her again, "now now captain I can't deny the crew their breakfast can I?".

"They'll live" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively which made her laugh, as she skipped out of his cabin.

"You should come and eat too you know", she winked and closed the door after her. His head slumped back against the pillow and he grinned at the ceiling, breakfast didn't sound that bad.

"Someone's in a better mood", Ana commented about Louise who hadn't gotten angry when Marty had knocked his breakfast flying over half the galley floor.

"Oh yeah? I wonder why?" she joked.

Ana raised a eyebrow at her, "I wonder if this has anything to do with a certain captain?" she mused aloud.

"It might but I guess you just never know", Louise was slowly sipping the tea she now regularly drunk in the mornings, at home she had always found it wakes her up.

"Well you do", they both laughed and continued to talk over their meal until Jack strode in, he looked around at the very few men in the galley.

"You left me for this?" he asked feigning hurt. He sat down next to Louise and began eating occasionally looking in her direction.

"Next time I'll stay with you but then you have to tell everyone why they're not being fed", Ana watched the exchange, they were definitely at ease with each other.

She rose, not that either of them looked up, "I'll leave ye to it, see ye later Louise" she added before making a quick exit. She noticed even when they were happy they were poking fun at each other, Louise seemed to take great pleasure in annoying Jack sometimes. He left eventually after Louise had pointed out that he had important pirate business to take care of, to which he replied with something arrogant about being the captain and being able to do whatever he wants. She hadn't really listened as she was clearing up the aftermath of breakfast but as soon as he had said about being captain she retorted, claiming that her hat was bigger than his, she knew it wasn't but it seemed to make him worried. Louise returned to her cabin soon after and felt lost, after everything that had happened recently she had always had something on her mind even if it was simply getting better. It was almost strange to have this tranquility and she found herself desperately trying to find something to do with herself. She left her room and got halfway down the corridor when she bumped into Abrey.

"Oh sorry", Louise was sure she had been looking where she was going.

"No harm, how are you after this last week then, tis been eventful eh?", he wasted no time and the question threw her slightly.

She smiled nervously at him, "fine thanks, all better I'd say", she made to get past him but as she did she heard him continue the conversation.

"Tis good ye are so friendly with Sparrow then"

She stopped dead, "what?".

He looked at her like he was making general chit chat, "well Sparrow looked after ye right?".

She tried not to show her anger at his intrusion but Louise could easily get riled up, "anything between me and Jack is none of your business", she growled.

"Aye, I didn't mean anything by it", he nodded understanding but she still turned and left with a huff. Abrey watched her go, Jack was a sore spot for her and after their behavior over breakfast it seemed his suspicions about them were correct. He continued to let his mind wander as he made his way to Jacks cabin.

"Sparrow?" Abrey asked as he knocked.

"Come in", Jack replied.  As Abrey walked in he saw Jack sitting at his desk looking over some charts, "what can I do ye for Sparrow?".

"I'll be needing that map of yours, again", Abrey nodded and took out the aging map.

Handing it over to Jack he said, "take as long as ye need, but I'll be coming to shore at Nevis".

He watched Abrey leaving with a glare, "wouldn't expect anything less".

Louise wandered the ship for a while and muttered under her breath as she did. Other than Jacks whistle stop tour when she first arrived she had only ever really been in-between the deck, her cabin and the galley. Predictably after wandering around to her hearts content she found herself back on deck. The day was bright and admiring the picturesque view, that included a small mass of land in the distance, her Abrey related frustrations seemed to melt away. She looked around for Jack but couldn't see him so assumed he was in his cabin. Swaying in with an air cool she watched him carefully studying some papers on his desk.

He looked up and his face broke into a sly grin, "Louise darling" he proclaimed.

"Missed me?" she asked as she closed the door.

He held his hand to his chest, making some grand gesture "more then ye know".

She sat cross legged on the end of the bed, "so captain what's got you so busy?".

"Just running a ship luv, I'll be going to shore this evening", he ran his eyes over the map in front of him again and he didn't notice Louise come over to the desk until her hands covered over the paper.

He looked up at her to see a wicked glint in her eyes, "I know, I'm coming with you".

--_Authors Notes_--

Wow. Thank you guys, really. I love all of my reviewers, I didn't expect so many and I'm really pleased that you are still with me on the story. This chapter felt really weird to write, Jack and Louise are always arguing so to have a chapter where they didn't was...weird. Anyway hope you like it, and I can't wait for them to get to Nevis and find the treasure, it'll be good, I hope. Please let me know if you liked the chapter. I'm sorry if I didn't get back to everybody who reviewed, but it's my birthday this week and I've been busy busy busy hence the slower update. Thanks again everyone.


	17. All Ashore

**Chapter 17 - All Ashore **

Jack looked at her with the same face he had when she pulled her cutlass out on him, that evening when she had been drunk. She recognised it but she wanted to stay as calm as possible, it was taking all of her willpower to do it, but she wasn't going to get angry.

"I don't think that's such a grand idea darling"

She took a deep breath as if trying to repress whatever was on the tip of her tongue, "why not?" she asked in as normal a tone as she could manage.

"Might be dangerous luv and I wouldn't want anything to 'appen to ye" he noted the flicker of surprise as he said the last part.

"Did it ever occur to you that the last time you locked me away for safety I ended up..." she stopped. She wasn't trying to blame him but as she heard the sentence come from her own mouth she heard how it could be taken. Jack felt the ripple effect of what she did and didn't say, he still felt a gut churning guilt after trying to protect her and failing.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, it's just...you're always trying to look after me and sometimes I don't need you to". This wasn't going exactly how she had planned, with each word she could imagine herself placing another knife in his back. All he had ever done was look after her and offer her a home where anyone else would throw her overboard or off at the next port. However rather than feel betrayed his face lit up in a sort of victory smile.

"Ahh so sometimes ye do need protecting, and I think this be one of those times"

She backed up waving her hands, "no you've got it wrong".

He jumped up and grabbed her hands stopping them in mid air, "I just don't want ye to get hurt again".

"I won't, I mean where in the world will I be safer than with you?", she could see his mind working as the words stroked his ego. She ran a hand over his shoulder and down to the small of his back, his eyes glazed over momentarily with lust but his mind remained orientated.

"No darling, I don't want you coming, I need to know you're safe on me ship"

She sighed, disappointed, but obviously this was to make Jack think she had accepted his decision, which she hadn't. He noticed the lack of resistance, Louise doesn't just accept decisions.

"Well Jack I need to get back to the galley, the food won't cook itself".

He put a arm around her waist as she tried to leave, "what ye up to luv?"

She turned back to him with the most innocent look she could muster including the tinniest hint of a pout, "nothing Jack", she smiled sweetly while hiding crossed fingers behind her back "promise".

Jack had told Gibbs to ready those going to shore and the long boat, he also mentioned that Louise would be staying and asked him to check on her at least once. Jack in some ways felt bad for making her stay aboard but he knew it was for the best. He had studied Abrey's map as much as possible and it was a fairly simple route to the caves but apparently the caves themselves were the maze. The day quickly disappeared and the small mass of land in the distance soon materialized into Nevis, a lush island with a small fishing town and a mass of forests. After the anchor had been dropped, Jack climbed down into the now packed boat, he nodded up at Gibbs on deck who shouted back.

"Good luck captain"

As they rowed away towards the vast beach Abrey looked over at Jack, who had simply nodded at him with a knowing smile as he had lowered himself into the boat. It made him feel uncomfortable the way Jack seemed so confident in himself, he couldn't have figured out his plan could he? He reassured himself as they got closer to the shore, Jack ignored Abrey as he felt the familiar feeling of excitement, squinting at the island he knew he'd enjoy the treasure like the rest of the crew but for him it was all about the hunt.

"Miss Roberts?", Gibbs coarse voice was followed by a tapping on Louise's door. The only problem being Louise was not in her room as he suspected and he had already been to the galley. He shuffled onto deck scratching his chin in a genuinely confused way.

"Row, row, row your boat", he looked up at the parrot circling.  Looking around for Cotton he asked more to himself than the bird, "what's that about then?". That's when it hit him like a rum bottle to the head, he ran over to the edge of the deck and looked out towards Nevis, in the distance on the beach he could see the first boat on the beach and there in a second boat halfway there was Cotton, Louise and Anamaria. The second of whom stood up in the small boat at the sight of him and waved grandly, she was all ready to do a happy dance too but Ana pulled her back down as her standing was rocking the boat.

Gibbs looked around wildly as if hoping to see some sort of answer but all he was left with was, "Oh crap".

Unfortunately for Gibbs this was not his only problem as Marty, who was in the crows nest shouted, "red sails on the horizon".

Gibbs again looked out to sea where he saw red sails but it was the ship itself he was more curious about, "it can't be".

Louise smiled at Ana as she sat back down, "I told you he'd only realise when it was too late". Ana looked at Louise with a mixture of admiration and contempt, you had to respect her determination but maybe not her methods. Louise however was not paying attention to Ana as Cotton's parrot had just landed on his shoulder and she seemed to be having a staring contest with it.

"So you got me in this boat, we're heading for Nevis what do you plan on doing once we get there?", she could see Louise's smile as she asked the question but she didn't move as she answered.

"I figure we follow the path that Jack and his little gang have made until we catch up"

Ana snorted, "you just want to catch up with him even though he thinks you're aboard?".

"I never said we were going to show ourselves", this time she did look at Ana who just had confused look so she continued, "in the words of our dear captain we'll wait for the opportune moment". She grinned mischievously and Ana could swear she saw a flash of Jack in her eyes but as quickly as it was there it was gone and all that was left was Louise looking most pleased with her choice of words.

"So when in your expert opinion", she emphasized expert sarcastically, "is the opportune moment?"

Louise just laughed shaking some hair out of her eyes, "I have no idea".

"Captain?", Danny asked into the dark, he could barely see the flicker of Jacks torch. He asked again a little louder and the sound bounced off the walls along with the occasional dripping of water from the distance.

"Aye lad keep going we're almost there". Danny motioned behind them for the rest of them to continue following the dim light in the distance. They walked until the light got brighter and eventually Danny walked straight into Jack. He was about to apologize when he looked around at what Jack was staring at. They were standing at the opening of a huge cavern, it seemed to be unusually large as if it was too big for the island itself. There was a small stream of water running through the length of the space, to one side was a mound of flat rocks almost too perfectly placed to be naturally there, they formed a wide platform, but there was one thing missing from the room and it was pointed out by a gruff voice from within the group of pirates.

"Where's the treasure?" this was followed by aggravated mutterings from the rest, Jack walked leisurely over to Abrey who was looking nervous, a strange emotion to see in a pirate, even an old one.

He leaned on Abreys shoulder as he spoke, "as my fine crew 'ave pointed out there's something wrong with this picture, don't ye agree?". Jack just stood waiting for an answer twirling one of the many rings on his fingers.

"erm...you see it should have been here...the gold, the jewels, this is where we left it". He could feel the tension rising with the other men who seemed to have assumed Abrey had led them here under false pretenses, or for 'no good reason' as Danny put it. Jack raised a hand to them quietening them enough so he could speak.

"So you mean to tell em, there's no treasure?", Jacks calm voice remained reasoning, which made Abrey even more nervous.

"There should be!"

"I think he means there will be", they all turned to see a dirty looking man dressed in the fineries of a captain. The rest of the crew were holding their weapons ready but they unfortunately Jack hadn't expected an ambush and they were slightly outnumbered.

"And who might you be mate?", Abrey was dumbfounded but Jack remained cool even though he could tell his crew were too few.

The man smiled but missing teeth just left disfigured holes in the image, "you think Cray didn't 'ave a first mate, someone to take over should the worst 'appen?". He drew his sword and revenge was obviously on his mind, "course we didn't know his downfall would be Jack Sparrow and that little whore".

Jack smiled, "must be hard knowing your captain was tricked by me ships cook". From her hiding place Louise smiled. She, Ana and Cotton had found a second entrance to the caves and were currently hiding in a small crevasse in the side of the cavern. Louise could feel Ana's silent protests to jump out and help but she just turned to her silently mouthing the words 'opportune moment'.

"Musta been harder seeing your whore shot by the man she tricked, I do hope she's not alright", Jacks teeth only slightly clenched, he knew how to keep his cool.

"Actually she's right as rain and safe on me ship" he finished with triumph.

He heard the cock of a pistol behind him and he involuntarily shuddered, he almost knew who was there before he turned around and sure enough as he glanced behind him he saw Louise and surprisingly Ana and Cotton all standing at gunpoint.

"Ye never listen to me", he shook his head disapprovingly before returning to the matter at hand, "as ye can see no harm done to 'er so I guess we won that round".

Crays descendant just laughed mockingly, "ye think you've won? Well Sparrow let me be the first to tell you that her being alive is only temporary and will only benefit me".

"And 'ows that then?"

"You don't know? You honestly don't know what's so important about 'er? Sparrow I'm surprised at ye, a legend such as yourself not knowing the full story of this 'ere treasure?"

Jack looked around dumbfounded, "what treasure ye blind fool?"

"All in good time Sparrow, all in good time".

--_Authors Notes_--

Yay for being back. I know I've been away too long. I mean first the birthday thing, then I went to see Pirates of the Caribbean maybe a few times (okay okay 6 times then...so sue me). And other than that I have had a major case of writers block. The amount of times I sat down to write this chapter and came up with one or two lines that weren't even that great. So I am very much hoping it is okay and I apologize for the shortness. On the plus side though I have already started the next chapter, inspiration flows easy once I've got this part of the story going. Anyway I'm prattling on now, when really I should be thanking all of you for your wonderful reviews, and perhaps begging for more...oh I'm just terrible ;) Anyway like I said thanks to the wonderful, lovely, intelligent reviewers who make me smile. Too much? It felt like too much. Oh what the hell it's all true :P


	18. The Great Escape?

**Chapter 18 - The Great Escape?**

Jacks calculating eyes looked at the situation they had found themselves in, Louise was siting on the edge of the rocky platform swinging her legs while the gold falls new captain Greer shuffled the pages in a book. After a short and pointless fight where Greer won out due to sheer numbers the rest of them were huddled together at the mercy of the falls crew. It was almost poetic that while worrying about Louise, Jacks mind had become as clouded as Wills had seemed when he rescued Elizabeth. He stared at her trying to get her attention and as he did she gave him the most authoritative but silent look she could muster and shook her head, he was not to do anything. However she forgot that they were both very determined people who never listened to reason. After-all that was why she was sitting here in the first place rather than on the pearl. So he did the last thing she needed to see, he winked as if telling her he had a plan. She sighed to herself and slammed a palm into her forehead, he was going to do something and it would more than likely be stupid, at least stupid in her opinion since it would probably involve some daring feat that would put him in danger. The only problem for Jack was that he was yet to figure out his grand plan and it looked like time was running out as Greer was now grinning.

"So Sparrow I guess you're wondering why I need this 'ere gel?", Greer sneered at Jack.  "It would be a nice story" he mused, really his mind was trying to conceive a escape.

"I'm sure you'll understand if I don't have time to explain everything but seems we have to sacrifice our little whore here by sundown", he pointed at Louise and 2 of his crew lifted her from the edge, she kicked and struggled but they quickly overpowered her.

He continued, "now where was I? Oh yes well I guess it begins in a tavern last year..". Jack could have sworn he heard someone sounding suspiciously like Ana mumble something about it being typical. "Cray was telling me about this treasure, his new adventure as it were, when we were approached by a gypsy woman who told Cray that he needed to find the new woman of another world" he sighed obviously remembering the journey, "it was a long year of searching but Cray wouldn't give up".

"Can you get to the part where ye want to kill 'er?", Jack butted in. He wasn't one for long stories that he wasn't telling.

Greer turned to Jack obviously on the edge, "don't worry Sparrow, you won't miss the show. Anyway we searched and searched, most of us except for the captain had long given up, some even considered jumping ship at the next port, said they didn't want to sail under a foolish captain. Really it was fate that we found 'er aboard your boat".

"And 'ow do you know she's the one you need?", Jack was growing tiresome and really he needed a plan but still nothing came to mind.

"Cray figured it out, unlike you it seems"

Jack now glanced at Abrey murderously as he stood behind Greer, how easily he had changed his loyalty, not that Jack had ever really thought him loyal, but still he had felt a small sting as Abrey had sold his information, map and allegiances to Greer, "let's just say me information on the treasure was a little patchy".

Greer turned to Louise, "don't worry you won't be waiting much longer" graciously bowing to her as if she was about to be bestowed some long awaited honor. She smiled sarcastically at him, a million and one insults rushing through her mind and not one of them low enough to capture the essence of this man.

Greer just nodded at his crew who forced her to kneel and keep her head down, he smiled at the sight, "you're about to see something you'll never see again Sparrow".

Jack looked down at his nails as if bored by everything around him, "You've no idea of what I've seen in me time mate".

Greer just rolled his eyes and quickly made his way to where Louise knelt. His crew watched in silence as he stood in front of her and took a dagger from the new first mate. Jack was now on the balls of his feet, halfway between running up there and running himself into the ground. In his mind he was just going over again any way to make it past the barrage of pistol welding crew, up to Louise and out of here without a weapon himself. Instead he became transfixed, unable to do anything but watch as Greer placed the dagger on the inside of her right arm and reciting some foreign chant, dragging the dagger along to form a long gash. She hissed as he did so but didn't move. There was no words for how she felt right now, on the edge, knowing she was moments away from the end. Louise had been many things in her life but at the age of 19 was she ready for death? At the very least she could face it knowing she lived life in her own way and that she'd had more adventure in the last 3 weeks here than she had in 19 years at home. There had been bad times including her current situation but still, no pain no gain, even if she was about to face the ultimate pain. The time she'd spent on the pearl, making friends with the crew, seeing parts of the world she'd never thought possible and sailing through the caribbean, she wouldn't trade it for the world. With a smile to the floor she thought it was worth it, if she could choose not to come and be safe she'd still want to come. In that moment she'd made her peace with it, so as Greer began the same dagger process with her other arm, she again hissed at the pain but she felt no sadness. She listened to the words he said as they sounded like a exotic poem and she reminisced about how lucky she was. This feeling of peace and content lasted only a few more minutes though because as he raised her head and placed the dagger to her throat she caught sight of Jack. All at once she was a wash with emotions, some of which she couldn't figure out.

This wasn't Jacks proudest moment, watching a woman being sacrificed and being somewhat helpless to do anything about it.

He was torn between closing his eyes and leaning forward as Greer said the words "Per via crastinus , fio magis hodie" and the pierced her skin.

Like divine intervention it was at this moment that there was the sound of steps from within the passage ways and before anyone knew it Gibbs and the rest of the pearls crew were ambushing the ambushers. Greer distracted by the sudden take over slipped, causing a diagonal cut up across her chin but missing the fatal area of her neck. Louise still felt rather woozy as the blood loss from her arms was taking it's toll and now she could feel blood dripping down her chin and neck. Greer became panicked, he didn't have the quick thinking of Cray and this was obvious from the flimsy orders he issued. Gibbs threw Jack a sword which he caught with expert ease. In a rush of fighting, screaming and the odd gunfire everything had changed, the majority of Greer's crew had fled and those that hadn't were those that had been run through.

Gibbs rushed over to Jack, red in the face and huffing from the fight, "need to tell you something captain".

"Listen mate, ye timing's never been better but I'm going to 'ave to stop ye there", he turned to look up at Louise. She was still kneeling but was desperately holding a hand to her half gashed neck trying to stop the bleeding.

Gibbs followed Jack as he rushed up to her, "but that's what it's about".

He untied the sash from his waist and began wrapping it around her wound, "it's alright luv, everything is gonna to be fine".

Still persistent Gibbs asked, "are ye listening? It's important".

"What it it?" Jack asked with a slight twinge of irritation but overall his voice and expression remained reassuring to Louise.

"Well I'd 'eard of this treasure before see but I just didn't know it was this treasure, and well turns out once the ritual 'as begun there's only one of two ways it can end...", however Gibbs never got a chance to finish telling Jack the possibilities because he was cut off by the thud as Louise's face turned a deathly pale and she fell back on the floor. Jack panicked, Ana ran up to them and assured him she was still breathing but what worried Jack more was the look on her face. Her eyes remained open in a wide fixing stare.

He shook her shoulders hoping to get a response even if it was a slap, "Louise luv please wake up".

Gibbs shook his head almost disbelieving what he had been about to tell Jack, "no it can't be".

Jack leapt up and clamped his hands on Gibbs shoulders, "what is it? What's 'appened to 'er?".

Still his face was shocked, "she's...she..."

--_Authors Notes--_

Oh aren't I awful? There is a reason I have stopped there trust me, it has dawned on me that the next chapter will be the last and I guess the ending kind of snuck up on me. Anyway I have 3 endings in mind, so I guess one deciding factor is would anybody be interested in continuing to read this as a series? I would probably leave it a few weeks between the end and the next story but if enough interest is stirred then I will start the prep work. Other than that, I want to thank everyone that read the story, reviewed, it's been amazing to have people like my work. I updated the chapter 17 before work and came home to 8 reviews so that was great :) I guess I just want to let everyone who reviewed know that even if I couldn't get back to you personally as I like to do, I still appreciated the review and your support. It's really been fun writing this, I've enjoyed it so much, thanks for reading and I'll stop rambling now before the notes become longer than the chapter ;)


	19. Parting of Ways

**Chapter 19 - Parting of Ways**

"I didn't believe it, when ye said 'ow she got here...I didn't think it was possible", Gibbs was almost as white as Louise, his superstitious old story was actually true.

"What? What's 'appening?", Jack was trying to shake the answer out of him but Gibbs remained frozen mumbling about it being real.

He suddenly stopped and looked Jack dead in the eyes unnervingly, "she's going back".

"Back where?" he knew the answer before he even finished the question but the situation had started to take over.

"Back to her own time".

Jack leapt back over to Louise and held her in his arms, she seemed to be fading, not just the colour from her cheeks but everything about her. Her hair was thinner, it was like watching her waste away. Within a few moments she became next to nothing, like a ghostly figure of the person who was once there, Jack tried to hold onto her, making small grabs at her arms, shoulders, but to no avail. Before he knew it she was gone, he sat there for what seemed like a lifetime still in the position of holding her, as if preserving the space where she had been.

There was silence throughout the cavern as the whole crew had watched it unfold.

Ana eventually placed a hand on Jacks shoulder bringing him back to the world around them. He looked up at her from the floor like he was seeing her for the first time, she smiled sympathetically and he just had a faraway thoughtful look about him.

"Back to the pearl?" she asked quietly, yet it still echoed throughout the rocky walls.

He sighed considering his options, "aye, the pearl".

Louise realised the feeling of warmth, her eyes remained closed but about her she could hear voices as a hand reached out for her.

"Lu don't tell me you slept through that?", that didn't sound like Jack she thought.

The voices continued, "oh my god she's bleeding".

"Get some help quickly", almost instantly she was being vigorously shaken, "Lu wake up".

Louise opened her eyes and took in the world around her. She was sitting in a cinema chair, credits were rolling on the screen, in front of her were the panicked faces of her friends. This was not the black pearl.

"Where's Jack?" she's asked not allowing herself to believe it.

Shelly obviously ignoring her strange question replied with, "it's okay we're here, we're getting help, you'll be fine".

Louise sat upright and the consequences of multiple cuts took it's toll, she would have almost believed the whole time on the pearl was a dream had she not been sitting in pirate clothes, bleeding with Jack's sash around her neck.

"Where is he?" she insisted, she didn't care how or why anything had happened she just wanted Jack. She was pushed back down into the chair by someone in a cinema uniform, apparently a first aider who took one look at her cuts and decided they were in over their head. Louise heard the word 'ambulance' mentioned.

He wasn't here, and she wasn't there, she felt sick and not just because of the injuries. In fact she was trying to ignore the blood and bruises, none of it mattered all she was focused on was him and why she had been forced to leave him. Eventually she was hauled to the hospital where a doctor examined her cuts with dismay, the fact that the only explanation she gave for them was a venomous glaze over her eyes while she spat the name "Greer" made it slightly suspicious. They became even more curious upon discovering her gunshot wound. However to Louise it had all gone by in a haze, her mind spent the entire time trying to calculate what had happened. She asked herself over and over again, what was the last thing she remembered? All she came up with was Jack's voice as he said "it's all going to be alright".

As she lay in a clean hospital bed, covered in bandages and stitches she remembered his voice, how safe she had felt as he said it. A tear rolled down her cheek and she reached for a tissue only finding her mangled, blood soaked clothes and his sash. Grabbing it like it was the rarest item on earth she buried her face into it, just trying to wish herself back. Unfortunately life was not that simple.

_2 years pass _

Louise sat on the underground heading for Liverpool street. She was on her way to a meeting about her latest work and so was dressed conservatively in a grey pinstripe skirt, White blouse and black heels. She had somehow moved onwards with her life in the last 2 years, at least on the outside. On the outside she had grown up, finished university and hoped onto the career ladder.

On the inside she still thought of Jack almost everyday. Little things would remind her of him, or she'd see someone who looks like him, all it took was a holiday to the beach to remind her of him, the pearl, and everyone on it. However in a lot of ways Louise had returned to normality after a while, she even got back her sense of humor eventually but still there was something dull behind her facade. Like something, some piece of her was missing, only her closest friends had noticed but they rarely mentioned it. Louise had never attempted to explain what had happened and nor did she feel she needed to.

They wouldn't have understood anyway. Nobody understood. How could they?

There wasn't exactly a way to deal with this, or make it better. Of course Louise knew this not through lack of trying. She had spent so much time researching every archaic curse, ritual and even magic trying to find a reason for what had happened. She wanted closure, but in the back of her mind she knew she was really looking for a way back. Louise had given up on this route a few months ago, it was getting to the point where she knew more superstitious sailor stories than Gibbs and still she hadn't found anything useful. Through the fabric of her skirt she let her hand rest on the old scar, a reminder, a souvenir, something to keep her sane and remind her it was all real. The train pulled in at Liverpool Street and Louise jumped up to exit, the mass of people around her pushed and shoved their way off, not a care for anyone but themselves, she just followed, forever consumed with more important thoughts. As she walked out of the train though it struck her that Liverpool Street underground station wasn't this bright, or...sandy?

--_Authors Notes_--

It's finished. That feels weird to type, but it is. Or at least it is for now, notice the question mark, a rhetorical question in Louise's mind but for us it means only one thing. That I'm continuing this as a series :) I actually had written a few chapters for the next one before writing this, well I say chapters it's more like a mass of writing I need to work on a little bit but I just had a kind of rush of ideas. So although I said it would be a few weeks before I started the new one I hope you won't hold it against me if I make it maybe a week, possibly even this weekend if I get some free time, which I think I will. I'm really excited about the next story. There will be a lot more Jack/Louise because well I think what we saw in this one was leading to something but they never quite got there but obviously it's been two years so it'll be interesting to see at first. Also a new adventure, which is always good.

Before I go I just wanted to one last time thank everyone who read the story and enjoyed it enough to review. It really has been great writing this and it's been even greater talking to people who have enjoyed it. If you want to review still that's great and I'll as ever try to reply. Hopefully I'll see you all on the next story, working title: _'I Never Moved On'. _


End file.
